


Warden's Origins Act 2

by Shiukian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiukian/pseuds/Shiukian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrian and Alistair have left Ostagar with the mage Morrigan as their guide. It is now their job to build an army to defeat the Blight, but most importantly, the Archdemon. Along the way they meet many colorful, and not so colorful, characters who join them on their adventures. Can Darrian stay sane with everything going on around him, or will he crack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lothering

It was late evening when we could see smoke from the chimneys of the small farming village of Lothering. No one had said much on the way, especially Alistair. He was taking the deaths of the Wardens hard. Morrigan and I made small talk about the Wilds, her, and Lothering. During our talk I learned that, not only was she an apostate mage, but she was a shapeshifter, able to take the forms of all different creatures. I asked if she was able to shift into a different person, but she said she was not able to. Either way, that ability could be useful to us.

I was surprised to find a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Alistair putting a finger up to his lips. “Shh, listen.”

We did. For a moment it was silent, minus the bugs chirping. Morrigan groaned. “There is nothing there, you great lummox.”

“Shh!” he said again. We listened again. This time I heard it. 

“Is that a dog barking?” I asked.

Alistair nodded his head and we started in that direction. We came to a clearing where we found a large Mabari hound barking up a tree at an owl, that was clearly not interested back. “Careful,” Alistair warned. “He could belong to anyone and could be vicious.”

I stepped forward and whistled to the dog, who’s ears perked up and turned to face me. I put my hands up to show the dog that I was a friend. “It’s okay, boy.”

I noticed the stub of a tail start wagging back and forth and the dog came barreling towards me. I heard Alistair grab his sword, but before he could help, the dog had pushed me to the ground and was attacking my face with his oversized slobbery tongue. “Ah! Dog slobber!” I cried out as I got some in my mouth. I started pushing the dog off me and was able to sit up and whipped my face with the corner of my cloak. I looked at the dog, who was now sitting in front of me, tail still wagging. “Pendragon?”

He barked happily and nuzzled his head under my hand, wanting me to scratch behind his ear. “Pendragon?” Morrigan asked.

“Yes, he was a Mabari at the army camp,” I explained. “His master was killed before I got there, and I had a hand in healing him.”

“Well,” Alistair said. “It looks as if he’s imprinted onto you.”

“Imprinted?” I asked.

“It’s how Mabari choose their masters.” 

“Well, I guess he’s coming with us,” I said, scratching behind his ear.

“Do we have to take this mongrel with us?” Morrigan asked. Pendragon gave a single bark to answer her. “Great, we have a dog in our company, and Alistair is still the dumbest member.”

“Who wants to hunt Darkspawn?” I asked Pendragon. “Huh? Do you want to hunt them?” His tail wagged ferociously and he have a few happy yips.

“Come on, boy.” I patted him on the head and the four of us continued on our way to Lothering. 

When we arrived, just outside of the village there were a few dozen tents set up with campfires here and there. 

“Why are they all here?” Alistair asked. “Shouldn’t they be at the inn?” I shrugged.

We continued our way till we reached the gate where a Templar stood, arms crossed across his chest. “Sorry. There’s no room here.”

“What?” Alistair asked.”

“We’re all full. The inn, the Chantry, even our houses are full to bursting. You’ll have to make camp with the rest of the refugees.” He pointed in the direction that we had come from.

I stepped forward. “Would it be alright if we went to the inn to eat, ser? We haven’t eaten for a while now.”

The Templar looked me up and down, then to Alistair, and Morrigan. He nodded and pointed behind him. “Past the Chantry, over the bridge and to your right.” We thanked the Templar and followed his directions.

We entered the small inn, called Danes Refuge; fitting I thought.The place was packed. Humans and Elves were everywhere. The Templar was not joking when he said that the inn was overflowing. Thankfully, a barmaid met us and took us to a long table and the three of us took our seats on the bench. She brought us each a hot meal of stew, some bread, and half a corn on cob. Alistair ate that and called for a second helping, and surprisingly, even I was still hungry.

“Oh, yeah,” Alistair said to me, laughing. “Once you’ve become a Warden, your appetite becomes bigger. 

Morrigan didn’t seem amused by Alistair, but pushed her half eaten plate towards me. “Not hungry?” I asked. She shook her head, not saying a word.

I finished off her plate and used the slice of bread to clean off the gravy. The barmaid came by again and took our plates away and left a tankard of ale each for us. I had never been fond of ale, but I was not going to complain. I gave her what we owed and a couple extra silver.

Next to me, I felt Morrigan nudge me in the arm, pulling my attention from my ale. “Those men have been watching you two since we got here,” she pointed to a table with three men, all armed.

Alistair looked as well. “Hey, they’re some of Loghain's men.”

I looked and recognized the armor’s emblem as well. The three of them were watching us like hawks, and they didn’t look pleased to see us. I leaned over to Alistair and whispered. “I think it’s time we leave, Al.”

He nodded and the three of us stood to leave. As I opened the door, a Chantry sister, with striking red hair, stood in the doorway. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said. Her accent was foreign. Orlesian maybe? She moved to the side to allow us through. We started to leave when she placed a hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, “You shouldn’t stay long.”

I looked into the sister's blue eyes and they looked true. I nodded my thanks and caught up to the others. “When it’s morning, we should get supplies and leave, immediately.”

Alistair looked at me, puzzlingly, but nodded his agreement. We found our way back to the outskirts and, since we didn’t have bedrolls, lay down on the ground around one of the fires, wrapped in our cloaks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to being kicked in the side by a heavy metal boot. I looked up to find it still dark, and one of the men from the night before looking down at me, an angry scowl on his face. “You’re one of the Warden’s, ain’t ya?” 

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked up at him, questioningly. “What?” I found myself, then, being hauled up by my shirt, my feet dangling off the ground, and was now eye to eye with him.

“I said, ‘Ain’t ya a Warden?’” This man was angry. Why? I had no idea.

“Who wants to know?” I asked. Bad mistake.

I found myself being slammed against a tree, the air forced out of my lungs. “Don’t answer a question with a question!”

“Darrian!”

I looked over to see Alistair and Pendragon awake with the other two men pointing their swords at them. Morrigan was too, and didn’t look happy to be woken up early. The man that held me then took out a knife and held it up to my throat. “Are you two Wardens?” he asked again.

“Yes!” Alistair replied. “Why? Why are you threatening us?”

“Ha! Playing innocent!” one of the other men who kept Alistair back. “You two know exactly why.”

The one who held me glared at me. “I guess since we have you, I can just kill you right here, right now. Return your corpse to Loghain and get the reward money.”

“Loghain?” I asked. “What does he have to do with this?”

“Shut up, Knife ear!”

Just as he was going to do me in, an arrow shot right through the man’s wrist, dropping me and the knife with, I looked up to see the chantry sister from the night before, holding up a bow with an arrow aimed at the man. Instead of her chantry robes she wore the night before, she wore leather armor that showed off her very fit and beautiful body... Not that I was looking. She glared at the man. “I suggest you don’t bother them, Sers.”

The man that stood above me attempted to remove the arrow, but found it too painful. He snarled at her, “You bitch!” That is when he found a second arrow in his other wrist and he cried out in pain. 

She pointed her bow at the other two men, who both flinched in fear. “You tell Loghain,” she said, “that he missed two.”

They nodded quickly, went to their wounded friend, helped him up, and dashed off. When they were out of sight, the sister put the arrow back in her quiver and the bow around her shoulder and came towards me, holding out her hand to me. “Are you alright?”

I nodded and stood up without her help. “Yes, thank you. But, you really shouldn’t have stepped in.”

Pendragon barked once and trotted up to me, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. He was glad I wasn’t hurt. I patted him on the head. “Good boy.” I looked back to the red head. “Why are they after us?”

“Because you are Wardens.”

“What does that have anything to do with this?”

Her eyebrow rose. “You mean... You don’t..? Oh dear.”

“Please,” Alistair said, who stood beside me; Morrigan behind. “Please tell us.”

The sister sighed. “There have been people talking about the battle of Ostagar. They say that the Wardens betrayed the king to the Darkspawn horde. That they are the murderers of the king.”

“What?!” both Alistair and I cried out.

“Why would we do such a thing?” Alistair asked.

“I thought it didn’t sound right when I heard,” the sister said. “Which is why I warned you at the inn last night.”

“Well,” Morrigan spoke up finally. “No wonder they wanted you dead. What a great reward would be rewarded for the king’s murderer’s corpses.”

“Great,” I said. “First the darkspawn want to kill us. Now Loghain...”

Alistair turned to me. “Arl Eamon’s a wise man, and won’t listen to Loghain’s lies. He’ll listen to us.”

I nodded. “As soon as we’ve got supplies, we’re leaving.”

A smile appeared on the sisters face. “Great! This is going to be fun.”

Alistair and I looked at each other, then at the sister. I cleared my throat. “What are you implying, sister?”

“Leliana,” she corrected me. “And, I’m not implying anything. I’m coming with you.”

I gave a low, sarcastic chuckle. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“And what, prey tell, gave you that idea?”

“The Maker told me to.”

The Maker? Really? Oh, Maker... “I’m sure he did.”

“He came to me in a dream,” she said. She looked at me seriously. “He told me to ‘go with the Grey Wardens, because they are are going to need you.’”

Alistair nudge my arm and leaned over me, arms behind his back and a smug look on his face. “You said yourself, ‘we need ALL the help we can get.’”

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. “I hate you.” Then I looked back at the chant- I mean, Leliana. “Fine. You can come. Just don’t slow us down.”


	2. Sten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Famous Qunari

When the sun rose, we headed back to the inn, had a quick breakfast and then went shopping for supplies. The merchant was pricing everything outrageously, but when he saw our weapons, lowered them. We bought two tents, food, cook wear, whetstones, sword oil, and even a shaving kit for Al, and a few other necessities. Then we left Lothering behind us and started our trek west.

We only walked about half a bell when we heard some children laughing and yelling. We reached a clearing and found half-a-dozen children and some prison cages, one which had a tall man inside. The children were throwing sticks and stones at the man, who stood about 7 feet tall, not even flinching. He was odd looking, with grey skin, large shoulders and arms to match, and even had a set of horns on his head. What is this man?

“Hey!” Alistair yelled, and the kids ran away screaming.

“Oh,” Leliana exclaimed. “The poor dear.” She ran up to the cage and looked over the man. “Are you alright?”

“I am content,” he said with a low monotone voice.

“I personally don’t see contentment standing in a cage,” Morrigan said. 

Pendragon whined and pawed at the cage door. 

I stepped forward. “May I ask why you are here, Ser?”

He frowned at me, then looked straight into nothingness. “I am Sten, of the Beresaad; a Vanguard of the Qunari people. I committed murder of a household and am paying my atonement. I been here for 20 days. It shall not be long till I depart from this world. Now leave me in peace.”

“This is a proud creature,” Morrigan said. “If you cannot find a use for him, I suggest you release him, before the darkspawn come, for mercy sake.” She turned to my fellow Warden, with a smirk on her face. “And put Alistair in his place.”

Alistair gave a bit of a hurt look. “I wasn’t expecting mercy from you, but THAT, yes.”

I looked up at this - what did he call himself? Qunari? - and saw how thin he was. Much as someone would expect from being held in a cage for nearly three weeks. Could someone really last that long? Well, when you’re that big, I guess they could. I remember him saying he was a vanguard. Which meant he was a warrior. Hmmm... “So, Sten. Death will be atonement for your crime?”

The Qunari looked down at me, the frown still on his face. “Is that not what I said?”

“Well, I was just thinking-”

“Oh, Morrigan cut me off. “That must have hurt.”

I glared at her, but didn’t respond. “Thinking that there could be another way to repent.”

“And how, little elf, would you suggest I do that?” he asked.

“You could come with us to fight the darkspawn.”

He looked up and down at me, then at the others and replied, “You are Grey Wardens?”

“The two of us are,” Alistair said. “They’re just assisting us.”

“My people have legends of the Wardens,” Sten said. “They are great warriors and strategists.” He looked at the two of us. “I guess, not all legends are true.”

“Hey, it’s not our fault!” Alistair said angrily. “The rest of our order was killed by the darkspawn.

“Do you mean to say,” he said, “that the two of you are the only Wardens left?”

“In Ferelden, yes,” I replied. “And we could really use all the help we can get.”

Sten was silent for a moment, contemplating his options. He then took a deep breath and sighed. “Very well. I shall accompany you in your quest, and once it is over, I shall return to my homeland.”

I bowed my head to the giant of a man. “Thank you, Sten. You’re help is appreciated.”

“Now, as for the matter of opening this cage,” Sten continued. “The only key is with the Chantry Mother in Lothering.”

“You mean, we have to go all the way back?!” Morrigan exclaimed.

Leliana stepped forward, taking something out of her belt pouch. “Not to worry. I’ve got it.” She pulled out two long pieces of metal and knelt down in front of the cage and started picking the lock. It wasn’t long before we heard a click and the door swung open.

We all stepped back to allow the Qunari to exit and stretch his limbs. I could see now there was a huge difference in size, even compared to Al. “And, so, it is done,” the Qunari said. “I will follow you into battle, and in doing so, I shall find my atonement.”

He walked over to a tree, where a chest sat, and pulled out large armor and began buckling it on. Once he had it on he turned around to face us. “Where is your weapon?” I asked.

I was surprised that his frown could grow deeper. “It was stolen from me.”

“Stolen?”

“That is what I said, is it not?” He said, angrily.

I put my hands up. “Yes, I’m sorry. Do you know how it was stolen?”

He glared at me for a moment before answering. “My Beresaad and I were attacked by the darkspawn. They were killed. I was thought to be dead. When I awoke, Asala was gone.” 

“You named your blade?” Morrigan asked, unimpressed.

“That was the name my Greatsword was given. I can only assume that it was taken by scavengers, thinking me dead.”

“Well,” I said. “If we can find it in a market or someplace, we shall get it back.”

“I highly doubt that. It could be anywhere in Thedas.”

“I said if.”

“Anyways,” Morrigan said. “I hate to interrupt, but we have places to go, people to see, and I’m getting antsy. If you don’t start walking, I’m just going to go by myself.”

“Yes, your majesty!” Alistair exaggerated, bowing low towards her, making Leliana laugh. “Immediately, your majesty!”

Morrigan glared at the warrior. “Do not mock me.”

“Oh, is someone oversensitive? OUCH!”

I chuckled as Morrigan knocked him on the head with her staff. “Next time you’ll really be turned into a toad, Al. I’d watch myself if I were you.”


	3. Redcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at Redcliff, to find that their mission isn't as simple as they originally thought would be.

We traveled quite a distance that day, although it was hard to tell exactly how far because of the lacking of landmarks and a map. But by the time it was dark we had made camp and had dinner. For now, we just rested. By tomorrow we would reach Redcliff by, maybe, midday. Once again, I headed to my bedroll first, claiming last watch of the night. Pendragon came with me and lay right up against me, resting his head on my thigh and we slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a cave, deep underground. Darkspawn all around me, but didn’t seem to notice as they went going about forging their gruesome weapons and sparing against each other. They seemed to chatter, in a way, with their grunts, screeches, and bellows; whether they could actually understand each other, I didn’t know.

I suddenly heard a loud roar and felt the earth shake so violently I almost fell over. I turned around and found the large dragon like creature I saw before, this time it was so close I could touch it with it’s neck bent so low, it’s eyes level with mine, seeming to stare right at me. I didn’t actually know if it could see me or not, but I stayed perfectly still, other than shaking with fear like I wanted to. The dragon snarled and opened it’s mouth and roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shaken awake and looked up to see Alistair looking down at me, concern on his face. “You alright?”

I had to slow my breathing down before I could answer. I felt Pendragon nuzzle y hand and placed it on his head for assurance. “Yeah, dad dream.”

Alistair sat down next to me and started stroking the Mabari’s shoulder. “I had terrible dreams after my Joining. They say that eventually, most Warden’s are able to block them out completely. Some get worse.”

I sighed and sat up. “I hope I’m not one of those.” I looked over to Alistair. “Tell me, is there anything else I need to know about being a Warden that I don’t already know?”

“Well, there is the increased appetite.” That would explain why I ate more than usual at the inn the night before. He thought for a moment. “Oh, and along with all the wonderful perks, you don’t need to worry about dying of old age. You’ve got about thirty, or so, years to live before the taint kills you... or if you die in battle.”

I stared at him in disbelief. thirty years? I was only 19, soon to be 20. I’d be just middle aged by the time the taint takes me. “Now, you see why we don’t tell people what the ritual entails before they join?” Alistair asked.

“Thirty years...” Well, I guess I never was fond of the thought of having wrinkles all over my face. Sure, us elves kept our youth for a long time, longer than humans and dwarves at least, but still.

“Just try not to think about that part much,” Alistair said. I rolled my eyes. “Oh, and I should probably mention something now, before we get to Redcliff, just off topic.”

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath. “I’m a bastard. And, before you say anything, I mean the fatherless kind.”

“Okay...” I was slightly confused. Why all of a sudden with the confessions? “And, forgive me for asking, but why is this important?”

“Because my father is... or was, King Maric, Cailan’s father.”

“Wait... what?” Now I was even more confused.

“My mother was a servant girl in Redcliff castle, but she died when i was born. Arl Eamon raised me and sent me to the Chantry to become a Templar.”

I thought about this for a moment. “So, your father was the previous king of Ferelden?” He nodded. “And at the moment, there is no king.” He nodded again. “And Cailan, to my knowledge, never had children.” He sighed, but nodded his head. “So, does that mean you are the next heir to the throne?”   
“Yes, Darrian,” he said, sighing with slight annoyance.

“So,” I continued, with a smirk on my face. “You’re not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?”

Alistair laughed out loud, then covered his mouth, remembering the three that still slept. “Yes, I suppose it does.”

I chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you said something now, instead of waiting till you got to Redcliff, and before any awkwardness happened. Thank you for telling me.”

He stayed up with me till the sun came up and our little group continued our way. As planned, Redcliff castle came into view midmorning, and soon, we were looking down upon the village. Although, something felt wrong. I couldn’t tell what it was, but my ears started twitching... That usually was a bad sign.

We were coming up to a bridge that crossed over a river that followed down the cliffs into a waterfall, when a human came running up to us, a bow drawn. “Thank the Maker,” he said. “You’ve come to help us?”

We all looked at each other, confused. “Help?” Alistair asked.

The hope that was in the young man’s eyes died with that word. “You mean- no one has heard?”

“Heard what?” Leliana asked in her soft voice.

“The village, it’s been under attack for the past few nights. By monsters!”

“Monsters?” I asked. “What kind of monsters? Darkspawn?”

“Corpses!” the man cried out in fear of just saying the word. “The dead have been coming from the ground, the castle, and the lake, and attack the village at night.” He shuddered from the thought. “Even those that have been struck down by them turn into the living dead and attack us as well.”

“Why haven’t you left?” Alistair asked. “During the day?”

“We can’t,” he replied. “We tried, but the corpses came up from the ground and dragged those down who tried.”

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Leliana’s soft blue eyes. “We have to help them.” 

“We need to get to the castle, though,” I replied. “We need the Arl’s help.” I turned back to the villager. “Why hasn’t the Arl done anything about this?”

“Arl Eamon’s been ill for some time, and no one has been able to reach the castle.”

“What about Bann Teagan?” Alistair asked.

“He’s in the Chantry, organizing the village.” 

“Who’s Bann Teagan?” I asked Alistair.

“He’s... A friend, and brother to Arl Eamon,” Alistair explained. “Please, take us to him.”

“Yes, ser.” The archer, whom we learned was named Tomas, took us over the bridge and down the steep path, past a large windmill, where some Templars were practicing. We crossed over another bridge and down again till we reached the village. The men were setting up barricades and practicing with swords, pitchforks and bows. For the size of the village, I was surprised to see only a few people. Had those creatures really killed this many already?

Tomas lead us to the Chantry doors and let us inside. Before I could get a good look around, I felt Sten’s hand on my arm. “Is it really necessary for us to be here?” he asked. “Let these people fend for themselves. This has nothing to do with the Blight, or our mission.”

I looked up at the giant Qunari. “But, it does, Sten. We need to get to Arl Eamon, to ask him for aid, and the only way we can get to him is through these creatures, whatever they are.”

He hummed low, contemplating my words. “Alright. Since you insist. I have still yet to be impressed.”

I chuckled. “Trust me, Sten. I’m working on it.”

The two of us caught up to the others. The Chantry was almost overflowing with women, children, and the elderly. Cots were spread from aisle to wall and back again, the pews having been removed. There was a middle aged man where the alter should have been, giving orders to some men. From the looks of his fine clothes, I assumed he must be of noble birth. After the men left to carry out their orders, Tomas lead us up to the man. “Who is this, Tomas?” he asked.

“These people were walking through and decided to help us,” Tomas replied.

“Thank you. Now, return to your post.” When Tomas left, he turned his attenting to us. “Now then, who exactly are you?”

Alistair came forward. “Bann Teagan. It’s been a long time since I last saw you. Last we met, I was covered in mud, from head to toe.”

“Covered in mu-” the Bann paused. “Alistair?” He took a step closer to my fellow Warden and smiled. “Alistair! I thought you were dead, along with the other Wardens.”

“Not all of us are dead, no thanks to Loghain. Tell me,” Alistair continued. “You don’t believe what he said about the Wardens, do you?”

Teagan scoffed. “You mean how he saved his men by pulling them away from the battle? That Cailan died all for glory? That the Wardens betrayed him? Not likely.”

“Thank the Maker for small blessings,” Alistair said.

Teagan then turned to me. “And you are a Warden as well?”

“Only just, ser,” I replied. “I joined the night before the battle at Ostagar.”

“Are there any more of you?” He asked us both.

Alistair shook his head. “No. Just the two of us. Which is why we need to get to Arl Eamon. We’ll need his help during the Blight.”

Teagan crossed his arms and sighed. “I wish I could help you, but we have problems of our own. Tomas explained to you what has been happening?” We nodded. “Then you should know how dire it is for us right now.”

“And we want to help in any way we can,” Alistair said.

“Alright then. Outside the Chanty the mayor, Murdock, is trying to get things organized. He may have something for you to do. Also, Templars at the top of the hill by the mill may need something. I have everything under control in here.”

“Alright. We’ll report back when we’re done.” Teagan nodded to him, and our group left the Chantry.

“Al,” I said. “I think we should split up into two teams. That way, we can get things done faster.”

“You may be right.”

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my neck. “I’ll go with Darrian!” Leliana said, happily, almost squealing in my ear.

I sighed, heavily. “I guess Leliana and Pendragon are with me.”

“You mean, I get stuck with a witch and an emotionless statue?” Alistair complained. “Oh, very well.”

“You don’t think we’re happy about it either, do you?” Morrigan asked.

“Please, everyone,” Leliana said, taking her arms off my shoulders. “Let’s not fight. We need to work together.” Pendragon barked his agreement.

“Leliana and I will go up the hill to the Templars,” I said. “You three see what you can do for the mayor.”

“Yes, ser,” Alistair saluted. I rolled my eyes, and we went our separate ways.

Leliana stretched her arms in the air and took in a deep breath. “Isn’t it a beautiful fall day?”

Why is she so chipper? “I suppose,” I replied. “Why the sudden interest in the weather?”

“Why not?” she started. “We’re in the middle of a Blight, and may have to face an unknown enemy tonight. Why not enjoy what the Maker has given us before the storm comes?”

Headache coming on... I rolled my eyes. “I guess.”

She looked at me with a questioning look. “You don’t see the beauty?”

“It’s not that,” I replied, petting Pendragon as we climbed our way up the hill. “It’s just, I don’t really believe in the Maker anymore.”

I took a few more steps before I realized Leliana had stopped dead in her tracks. I turned back to look at her shocked face. “What do you mean, you don’t believe in Him?”

I shrugged. “I guess, if He really is there, He hasn’t given me any good reason to believe in Him.”

“But, he gives us reasons every, single day.” She looked around and found a bush with a small white flower growing next to it and pointed to it. “Look at that flower. This flower is the only flower that grows even in the most harsh of conditions. Through extreme heat waves to the coldest winters, it still blossoms. Do you know what it’s called?” I shook my head. “It’s called Andraste’s Grace.”

“Named after the Maker’s Bride?” I asked.

She smiled. “Yes; It has the sweetest aroma and is very beautiful. I see this small flower as a symbol from the Maker, Himself, saying that even though the evils we go through, the trials and fears we face, the Maker still protects and watches out for us. He hasn’t given up on us.”

How can she believe all this? Even when I used to attend Chantry services, I don’t remember ever hearing any of this. As pretty and as nice as it sounds, I still have a hard time believing anything good of the Maker. All He’s ever done to me was throw hardship after hardship to me and my loved ones. How can a deity be loving when someone, like me, suffers daily? Oh, my head is pounding. “Okay, then tell me something, Leliana. If the Maker is still looking out for us, like you say He is, why does he let bad things happen? Like the Blight? Death?” I could feel myself getting angrier by the second. “Why would he let an innocent child lose his mother to rapists and murderers?!” I paused.

Damn it! I lost it. And here I thought I was over all that.

Leliana looked at me with a mixture of surprise and concern. “Darrian?” I unclenched my fists at my sides that I didn’t know were there. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” I answered, much too quickly. but I didn’t care. I was angry. I had every right to be angry. “Let’s get to those Templars and see what they need.” I started storming my way up the hill again, Leliana caught up to me, thankfully not asking about my sudden outburst.

By the time we reached the windmill, the knights were sitting down and sipping from their water skins. One of them noticed us and took a few steps towards us. “I’m Ser Perth. My men an I noticed you when the lad, Tomas, led you down to the village. Is there anything I can do to assist you?”

“Actually,” Leliana said, quicker than I could. Damn female humans. “We were wondering if there was anything we could do to assist you.” He gave her a questioning look. “You see, Ser, we’re staying to help the people of this village, and Bann Teagan asked us to see if you or your men needed anything.”

“I see. Well, that’s very kind of you,” He replied, a big smile on his face. “My men don’t need much. But, they are all very nervous about tonight. I don’t blame them.” He looked up towards the silent castle. “The creatures that come out of there are not like anything we’ve ever faced.”

“Are they darkspawn?” I asked.

 

He shook his head. “No. From what I can tell, they’re corpses.”

“Do you think a mage is behind them?” Leliana asked.

“I believe so.” Ser Perth sighed. “Anyways, all my men need is sleep before the battle, and some assurance that the Maker is watching over us.”

Again with the Maker. Damn Him. He’s giving me a head ache.

“What if we ask the Reverend Mother if she could do anything?” Leliana asked.

He nodded. “If you could do that, it would set our minds at ease. And also,” he continued. “If you could search the village for weapons or anything else we could use against the creatures, that would help as well.”

“Of course,” Leliana replied, and the two of us started our way back down the hill.

“Darrian?” I looked to Leliana, who had a concerned look on her face and had placed her hand on my shoulder. “Are you alright?”

I shrugged her hand off. “I’m fine.” It was a lie, and I knew that she knew. I didn’t care though. My head ache was getting worse and worse.

The tow of us were silent until we reached the bridge. “Are you sure you’re alright, Darrian? You seem a bit agitated.”

That’s because someone keeps asking me question’s I’ve already answered. I clenched my fists at my sides again. “Look, Leliana. Just because you believe in the Maker, doesn’t mean we ALL do.” I looked at her angrily. “Just leave it at that, please.”

Before I gave her the opportunity to respond, I continued my way down the hill at a faster pace. By the time we reached the bottom, Alistair, Morrigan, and Sten were just coming out of one of the houses. From the smell of burnt metal, I assumed it was a blacksmith shop. I turned back to the ex-Chantry sister. “Leliana, why don’t you go to the Mother. I’ll search around for something we can use for tonight.”

“Oh, um,” she said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward. “Alright, as you wish.” 

I probably hurt her feelings a bit, but at the moment, my head was pounding so much that I couldn't care less who’s feelings were hurt. I ran up to where the other three were, leaving her behind. “Sten,” I called to the Qunari. He looked my way, with his usual unexpressive face. “I could use your help with something.”

He nodded. “Good. I could get away form these two quarreling.” Pendragon barked happily, his stub-of-a-tail wagging and he jumped up, paws on Sten’s lower chest and tongue hanging out to the side. The Qunari, instead of pushing him off like I expected him to, petted him before the Mabari came back to my side.

I lead the way through the village, heading towards the southern shore of Lake Calenhad. Since the Templar gave me permission to search every building, I thought we’d start from one end and work our way back.

“Is there something troubling you?” I looked up to Sten, who was studying me. “You were not this agitated earlier?”

Of all the people to ask me, I never thought this Qunari would. 

“I’m annoyed,” I said. “All humans seem to rely on their Maker for everything, even through all these terrible events. The Chantry claims he left us Ages ago. I don’t understand why they can’t get that into their thick skulls.”

“And why do you not believe?”

No. Don’t think of that. DON’T. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sten seemed puzzled by this. “Were you not raised to believe?”

“I said, ‘I DON’T want to talk about it!’” I knew I shouldn’t have raised my voice like I did, but I did. I knew I shouldn’t have punched Sten in the stomach, but I did. And now, I was suffering for it. My hand, which I pulled away from the Qunari, was throbbing, painfully. Stupid Qunari with the stupid Qunari armor. Why did it have to be so strong? “Ow...” I said, rubbing my hand, trying to ease the pain.

Sten looked down at me, unimpressed. “Do you feel better now?”

“No...” I stretched my fingers, hearing the popping of the knuckles. “Ow.” Pendragon lifted his head enough to lick my hand, comfortingly. 

“Shall we continue?” the Qunari asked.


	4. Asala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing the village of Redcliff for the assault, Darrian finds something belonging to his taciturn friend, Sten.

The three of us got started right away on searching the buildings. Being so close to the lake, the air was thick with the smell of fish, not my favorite smell, mind you. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that we found in the fishery. We then searched several of the houses, finding nothing useful; unless we wanted to fight the creatures off with cutlery. 

We found the general store, whose doors were locked, but easily picked open. I sent in Pendragon first and followed him, Sten right behind us. With his nose to the ground, the Mabari searched around.

Since punching Sten, and getting a bruised fist, neither of us had spoken. It was getting too quiet for my liking, even with the headache. So, what better to do than small talk. “So, Sten. Where exactly are you from?”

“Not here.”

Okay, if that is not the most sarcastic answer ever, I don’t know what is. “I figured that much,” I said, opening some of the cupboards behind the counter. “Hence, why I asked.”

“Why do you want to know?” He asked. He searched the rafters above for anything useful. “It is not important to our mission.”

“Well, we will be working together for who knows how long,” I answered. “And it’d help if I knew something about you.”

Sten sighed deeply before answering. “I am from Seheron. I was sent here by my Arishok, with my Beresaad to learn what the Blight is and if it is a danger to us.”

“Seheron?” I asked. “Isn’t that the large island North of Tevinter?”

Sten looked at me, with a hint of surprise on his face. “You know your geography”

I stood on tip toe, trying to search on the tall shelves. “I may be an elf, but my father made sure I got a good education.”

“I see.”

“Bark!”

We looked over to where Pendragon stood in the doorway of a storage room and followed him in. Inside there were half a dozen large barrels that stood upright. Pendragon started pawing at the base and whined. Sten came to one of them and put his nose up to a hole at the top and sniffed. “Oil.”

“Hey, if we surrounded the village with this,” I said, “we could set it on fire, creating a barrier from the creatures.”

The Qunari nodded. “We’ll leave this here, for now, and tell the Templar.Let us continue our search.”

We searched house after house, but found nothing else of use. We came to a house that was on the edge of the village, but when I tried the door, it wouldn’t budge. I peeked through the lock and saw two large men and a dwarf inside. I knocked on the door. “Open up! We have permission to search the premises.” Nothing. I knocked again. “I know you can hear me, open up!” Still nothing. I took out my dagger but before I could make an effort to open it Sten’s hand was on my shoulder.

“Move aside.” I did as I was told and the Qunari kicked the door off its hinges. The dwarf and two humans stood there in shock as the three of us strode in. I guess I would be in shock too if I was in their shoes. 

“Why is it that you have the gall,” the dwarf growled to the giant next to me, “to break down the door to my house and barge right in?”

“We have permission, by the Templars, to search each and every building in Redcliff,” I said, drawing the dwarfs glare.

“Oh yeah? What for?”

“For anything to use against the creatures that are attacking YOUR home,” I responded.

The dwarf walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar, pulling me down to his level, causing Pendragon to growl protectively. “Look, elf. I’m in here hiding from those things. We have food and water to supply us for months. And we have our weapons to defend ourselves. We have a much better chance of surviving in here than we do out there. I ain’t giving you nuthin’. So why don’t you take your giant and your mutt out of here and leave us in peace? Alright, Knife-ear?”

They never learn.

I glared at him, grabbed him by his shirt and threw him off of me into a wardrobe, snapping the doors in half. The two men took out their weapons, but started backing down when Sten pulled out the sword he had strapped to his back.

The dwarf, too stunned to move, just stared at me, shocked. I smirked at him. “Now, we are going to search this house, and the three of you are going to come out of hiding, like grown up men, you are going to bring all your supplies to the Chantry, and you are going to help defend the people of Redcliff, understand?”

He glared at me. “Why, I ought a-”

“Dwyn,” one of the lackey’s said with a shaky voice. “I think you better do as he says.”

Before he could give an answer I noticed the light coming in from the door way reflecting off of something in the wardrobe. I looked closer and realized it was a sword, but not just any sword. This blade was as long as I was tall and had curving lines etched into it, making intricate patterns. “And, I suggest,” I said, keeping my eye on the wardrobe while talking to the dwarf. “That you hand over that Qunari sword in the wardrobe there.” I pointed to Sten. “You see my friend here? He’s been missing his sword something fierce, and unless you want to get in between him and that blade, I think you better do as we say.”

Sten looked over to the wardrobe and the look of surprise on his face made me smile. “Asala,” he whispered.

The dwarf looked at me, then at Sten, then the growling Mabari at my side. He sighed heavily, looking up at me. “I guess there’s no point in fighting.” Dwyn stood up and motioned to the blade. “Fine, take the damn sword.”

“And you’ll go help the villagers defend the village?” I asked.

He glared at me angrily, then motioned to his two men. “Come on, this is not worth dying for. We better go see if they need our help.” The three of them took their weapons and scurried off with their tails between their legs.

I went to the wardrobe and pried open the doors and looked at the magnificent blade. The lines on it shone brightly reminding me of thorny vines crawling up a wall. I heard the Qunari come up from behind me and stood back so he could move in. He reached out and easily picked up the giant sword with one hand. Holding it out in front of him, and turned it to inspect it. From what I could tell, all it needed was a good polish and maybe a couple grinds with a whetstone, but other than that was in mint condition. He may not be smiling , but his eyes gave himself away.

“At last, my arm is complete.” He took the other great sword from his back and replaced it with Asala. He then turned to me and bowed his head. “I must thank you, Warden. I did not think I would ever find it, like you said you would.”

I smiled at him, shrugging my shoulders. “To be perfectly honest, Sten, it was purely luck, finding it.”

“Even so,” he said, straightening up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I replied. Pendragon barked happily, wagging his tail. “Well, shall we continue our search?”


	5. Maker This, Maker That

We continued our search, but other than the oil and a few blades, we didn’t have much luck. We returned to the Templar, Ser Perth, to let him know of our discoveries and noticed them wearing Chantry pendants around their necks; Leliana probably. Did they really think that they would help? Well, I suppose if you believe hard enough, things can happen.

We returned to the Chantry to find the other three eating some stew that had been made by the sisters. We grabbed a couple bowls and joined them. “Have luck with your tasks?” I asked Alistair.

He had just taken a spoonful and was trying to chew it quickly. When he finally swallowed, he looked up at me, answering, “Yes. We got some more men from the tavern to come help, convinced the old blacksmith to repair weapons and armor, and found some kid that had run off.”

“At least he didn’t leave the village, thank the Maker,” Leliana said.

Again with the Maker...

“Any luck with you?” Alistair asked.

“Sort of.” I took a swig of water before continuing. “If these people were warriors and not fishermen, things would have been different.”

“Well, unfortunately, we can’t be blessed with everything we want,” Leliana spoked up again.

I think that headache is starting to become a migraine.

I leaned forward a bit, resting my elbow on the table rubbing my forehead. “Darrian, are you alright?” Leliana asked.

I felt my hand being pushed out of the way for a bigger hand to rest on my forehead. I glared at Alistair. “He’s not warm.”

My glare grew darker. “Clearly.”

“Than what is wrong?” Leliana asked. “You’re very pale.”

“Oh, just leave him be,” Morrigan said, annoyingly.

Ignoring the mage, I answered the Warden. “I just haven’t had much sleep for the past few days, is all.”

“I can see that,” he replied. “First little while of being a Warden is usually the toughest. Dreams and such.”

Dreams? Well, I guess it’s true. The only things I’ve seen in the fade are those damned Darkspawn.

“Well, we still have a few hours before sunset,” said Leliana. “We should all probably get some sleep.” 

Bann Teagan had just walked up to our table and over heard Leliana. “There are some cots in a side room over there,” he said pointing off to a doorway. “We’ll have someone come get you before sunset.”

“Thank you, Ser,” Leliana said with a smile. How can she be smiling at a time like this? We were soon to be facing creatures of the unknown. Most of the village had been killed off by these things. Did she really think we would make a difference? Well, at least one of us did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn’t sleep. Alistair was snoring right in my ear, Pendragon curled up right against my thigh, pushing me closer and closer to the other Warden, women and children crying in the sanctuary, orders being called left and right, initiates chanting, and of on top of that, my migraine was worsening... I was ready to shove my blade up someone’s ass right about now. How could anyone sleep through this? I sighed and sat up and moved myself over Pendragon, careful not to wake him, and tip-toed out of the room. The sanctuary was bustling with people getting ready for the raid tonight. Initiates were helping take care of the children, some of which were now orphans, some were attending wounds, sick, and the elderly. There were just too many people for one room. 

I looked over to another doorway off the main room, which no one was going in or coming out of. I went over and entered. I assumed it was, I assumed, the Reverend Mother’s room for meetings or sermon prep. There was a few chairs, book shelves filled with thick volumes, and a desk with dried food and drink on it. On the wall above the desk there was a tapestry filled with color. I looked closer at it and realized, the picture was of Andraste and the Maker together. Andraste was in a cross between a dress and armor, all white. The maker in a grey set of armor, his hands holding hers.

Why is it that I cannot escape Him?

I glared at him. Why do people believe in Him? If He truly cared about His creation, His ‘children,’ he wouldn’t have abandoned us. Then again, Andraste was human, a mortal. Why would He marry a mortal? Damn, why does the Chant have to be so complicated?

“Darrian?”

I turned to see Leliana standing in the doorway. “I couldn’t sleep,” I explained.

She smiled sweetly at me. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “What is there to talk about?”

 

She came into the room, arms crossed under her breasts, not that I was looking, and stood next to me, looking up at the tapestry. “Earlier, you asked, ‘why would the Maker abandon us?’ ‘Why would he let a little boy loose his mother to rapists and murderers?’”

Damn. And here I thought I was hoping she would forget about that. I looked away from her, not wanting to look into those deep blue eyes, that had strayed from the tapestry to me. “it was a rhetorical question.”

She waited a moment before she asked. “Was that little boy you?”

My breath hitched, giving myself away. I still couldn’t look at her, for fear I might loose it again. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around me from behind and her head rested on my shoulder. I let her this time. I didn’t know why, but I did.

“I’m sorry.”

I placed my hand on hers at my stomach. “It’s alright. It was years ago.”

“Still,” she continued. “I know what it’s like to loose someone dear to you.”

Sighing I turned to her. “If you don’t mind, could we talk about something else? I don’t want to start yelling at you again.”

“Of course,” she said letting go of me and sitting in one of the chairs, as I took the other one.

“I was just wondering,” I started, looking at her. “Where does a Chantry sister learn skills like yours? You obviously had them before you became an initiate.”

“Well,” she said, crossing her legs, flashing of her upper thigh... Not that I as looking. “I’m technically not an initiate. I never took any vows.”

“Oh?”

She shook her head. “I always knew I wouldn’t stay in the Chantry forever. And, yes, I did learn my skills from elsewhere. Before I left Orlais, I was a traveling minstrel, and you meet so many different people and learn different things.”

I lifted an eyebrow, smiling at her. “I heard that some ‘minstrels’ were spies.”

She chuckled. “Those are bards, and they are trained to fight dirty.”

“Who do they work for?” I asked.

Leliana smirked. “For anyone who will pay.”

“So, just to be clear, you are not a bard?”

“No.”

The way she answered too quickly, eyes fluttering, a twitch to her lips... she was lying. But for now, I had to earn her trust, and so I didn’t push the matter.

“Why did you leave Orlais? Surely it’s far more grand than Ferelden.”

Chuckling, she replied, “You speak of Orlais like you’ve been there.”

“I wish,” I said. “I’ve read so much of it. I’ve always wanted to travel all over Thedas. Val Royeaux just happens to be one of my top destinations.”

Leliana smiled. “And what is it about Val Royeaux that intrigues you so?”

I gave a small laugh. “What’s not to intrigue anyone? The architecture, the landscape, the hospitality, the fashion! You have to admit, the fashion here in Ferelden is only practical use, and not much to look at twice.”

She burst out laughing.

“Tell me,” I said, changing the subject a bit. “What do you miss most about Orlais?”

“Well, she said, and then paused to think. “I have to say, the thing I miss the most is, you’re going to think me silly, but I miss the shoes.”

 

“Shoes?” I asked, curious, gesturing with my hand to encourage her to continue. 

“I do not understand Ferelden fashion sense when it comes to furs,” she started. “I think when it comes to your boots the fur on them just looks... gaudy.” She sighed. “Back home, there was this shoemaker, who was making this beautiful pair of shoes. They were of pale blue silk with white lace, hard soles with a heal. I have yet to see a Ferelden wear heals. They would have been perfect for a Summerday stroll through the market, or even an evening masquerade ball.” She sighed again. “But, I could speak of shoes all day long. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“Well, actually, I’m intrigued even more,” I said, smiling at her. I had to admit, the few Orlesians I’ve seen in Denerim were way better dressed than most nobles, and they were merchants.

“Well, messere,” Leliana smirked at me. “It seems we’ve found something of interest to us both.” 

“Indeed we have.”

Leliana turned her attention to the open door and listened for a few moments. “It sounds as though the men are waking.” She then turned to me. “How’s your head?”

I paused before answering. “It does feel a bit better, thank you.”

“Good,” she said getting off her chair, but instead of leaving, she bend down on her knees and pulled me down with her. She smiled at me, “I know you don’t have a reason to believe, but that shouldn’t stop you from praying. Would you stay a moment?”

It was the first time since my mother’s funeral that I was asked to pray with them. I was in a better mood than before, so I guess there was no harm. “I suppose.”

Leliana folded her hands and bowed her head. I folded my own hands, but kept my eyes focused on the tile floor. “Dear heavenly Maker,” she began. “We just want to thank you for bringing us together and for leading us here to this village so that you could use us to help these people.” Really? Why would she thank Him for that? “We pray that you will stretch out your hand and shield us, protect us as we fight these creatures. In your name we pray, amen.”

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. “Come, let’s get a quick bite to eat before the raid.” We stood up and Leliana skipped out ahead of me. Just as I reached the doorway, I paused for a moment and looked back at the tapestry, my eyes drawn to the Maker’s face. “If you really are there,” I whispered, “show me you care. Help us tonight.”


	6. Battle At Redcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

“It was a typical faerie tale battle. Soldiers and peasants standing together, weapons in hand, women, children, and elderly silently waiting till morning behind locked doors, and the hero and his companions standing at the front lines, rain pouring heavily onto them. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder sounded in the distance. The sun behind dark clouds would finish setting any time now, and the gate to the castle would soon burst forth with the creatures of the unknown.”

“Leliana,” I said. “I hate to interrupt you, but could we save the story telling until AFTER the battle?”

“What” she said smirking at me. “Don’t care to hear it right now?”

“It’s just that if you start telling the story now, I’ll be pressured to meet your high expectations.”

“Wait,” Alistair cut in. “What makes you think YOU’RE the hero?”

“Two reasons. One, I’m devilishly handsome and charming. Two, the fact you said you want ME to lead our merry band of misfits. That’s why.” I smirked at him. “Unless you want to take the reigns again?”

Alistair grunted and crossed his arms, avoiding my gaze. “No way.”

“Messers,” Ser Perth said from behind. “The gate is opening.”

Indeed, they were opening. It was hard to see much from our position, but we could see the flickering light from torches and heard the clanging of metal. We couldn’t see the creatures, but the groans and screeches they made were easily heard.

Before the sun had set we had built some barricades which had been dowsed in oil and poured oil around the perimeter of the village. Barrels stood here and their throughout the village for coating weapons to light them up with fire. Ser Perth had said that burning the creatures was the only way to kill the creatures. Pendragon, Morrigan, and Sten had stayed behind in the village at the bottom of the hill, ready for any attacks from the lake, or if any creatures got past us.

As we waited, weapons drawn, we could hear the creatures getting closer and closer until we could finally see the first group. True enough, they were skeletons, some still with flesh hanging off their bones, wearing armor, red to match the color of the clay that Redcliff was named after. Some held swords and shields while others had bows and arrows that were made out of bone. Most of them seemed to walk with limps, or dragged their feet along the ground. It was quite a disturbing sight, compared to what I imagined them to look like.

“Warden Darrian,” Ser Perth said. “Wait till the first group reaches the barrier, then light it up.”

I nodded and took my bow and dipped an arrow into the barrel. coating the tip with oil, then held it up to a torch one of the Templars held, and the fire caught, the blaze bright in the darkness, and aimed directly for the barrier. 

As the first creatures limped their way though, I released the flaming arrow and it found its target, lighting up the ground and the wooden barrier. The creatures screams could be heard from miles away as the fire caught on them, most of them falling before they could leave their cremating pit.

The next group, not far behind the first, ran right through the flames, weapons raised high, and the Templars ran to meet them. Alistair joined them and Leliana and an elf, that Alistair found staying at the inn, stayed behind with me firing our fiery arrows at the oncoming onslaught. Alistair had explained to me earlier that the elf, Berwick, was being paid by Loghain to keep an eye on Arl Eamon and Redcliff, and was now just as trapped as we were. It didn’t take much to persuade him to assist us. It seemed that the more of the creatures we slew, the more came. We were starting to have a pile of bones and rotten burnt flesh. We were winning.

From my left, I heard Pendragon barking as he ran up the hill. “What is it boy?” I asked after I had fired an arrow hitting a skeleton square in the forehead. He stopped next to me, whined and looked back down the hill from where he had come. 

Ser Perth called out to me from where he was battling the monsters, “Go! Help the villagers. We can hold them here!”

Leliana, Berwick, and I followed Pendragon down the hill to the village, which was now overwhelmed with the undead. I could see Morrigan casting her fiery rage upon them and Sten’s greatsword, Asala, swinging around, striking two at a time. Pendragon charged down the hill and leapt up onto a skeleton that was overpowering one of the villagers. Leliana and Berwick started shooting and I traded my bow for my daggers and charged into the battle. I easily snuck up to two that had ganged up on the mayer Murdock and sliced their hea- skulls off, their bodies following them to the ground. Murdock nodded his thanks and we resumed the fight.

Once again it seemed that there was an infinite number of them, and personally, I was getting annoyed at their unending assault. “Where are they coming from?” I asked the mayer.

Murdock smashed his shield into a creature, knocking it onto the ground and drove his sword into its spine. “They’re coming from the lake. It’s been a graveyard for hundreds of years.”

I looked over to Morrigan, who sent a bold of lightning into a skeleton till it fell. “Morrigan! Follow me!” I called out and ran through the village towards the lake, Morrigan following close behind me. On our way small groups of the undead stumbled into our paths, but were easily taken care of. 

Once we reached Lake Calenhad, the creatures crawled up from the water and stumbled onto the shore. The general store was closest to the water, and I noticed an oil barrel with a wooden bucket next to it. “Keep them busy,” I told the mage as I headed for my target. I grabbed the bucket, filled it with oil, and ran to the shoreline. Morrigan easily took care of the monsters with a few bolts of lightning here and there, and a couple good whacks with her staff.   
As I ran along the shoreline, I poured it across the sand until the bucked was empty, and ran back for more. It took two more trips till I had oil from one end of the beach to the other. I looked to Morrigan and called out, “Light 'em up!”

Morrigan pointed her staff and a ball of fire burst forth from it and started towards the stream of oil, lighting it up. The skeletons that were coming through had now burst into flame and screeched till they dropped. The few that ran through the wall of fire didn’t last long when my blades and Morrigan’s staff met them.

“‘Tis a wonder how long these villagers lasted so long,” Morrigan commented, whacking another one of their skulls of its shoulders.

I was about to reply when I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder and cried out. I turned to see one of them digging a fallen arrow deeper into my back. Quickly, I turned and sliced its head off. “Warden!” I heard Morrigan. “Go back to the Chantry and get that fixed. I’ll take care of these things!”

I knew there was no arguing with her. I was useless without my arm, so I nodded. “I’ll see if I can send help.” Thankfully, on my way back to the Chantry, I didn’t come across any of those things. I honestly didn’t know if I’d be able to defend myself if I ran into one, not with an arrow stuck in my shoulder. I came to the open square, where only a few of them were left fighting the others. Leliana saw me before I saw here and a look of horror came across her face as she ran up to me.

“Darrian, what happened? Are you okay?”

I chuckled quietly before answering. “I decided to go frolicking in the meadow and some rabid bunny decided to do me in.” She glared at me. “We were keeping them from reaching the village from the water front. I think Morrigan may need help.”

“I’ll go to her,” Leliana said. “You go rest.”

She took off towards the lake and I stumbled my way up to the Chantry. I could feel the warm stickiness of blood soaking through my cotton shirt under my leathers and dripping down my back and my head was starting to get quite lightheaded. I reached the door but found it locked and started pounding on it. “I’m wounded. Open up!” I heard the door latch unbolt itself and the door swung open to a couple of Chantry initiates, a man and a woman. They lead me to a pew, sat me down, and started undoing the clasps of my armor and slowly, but carefully, peeling it off. 

By now my senses were dimming, and my eyelids drooping quite a lot from the lack of sleep. I could hear a voice in my ear, but I couldn’t quite make out what it said, and then I felt the arrow being pulled out of my shoulder, and something cold and wet pressed against where my wound now was. The pain was the last thing I remember before passing out from exhaustion.


	7. Entering Castle Redcliff

The first thing I remember feeling was the warmth of the sun across my face, covered by a blanket and the fingers of gentle hands stroking my hair, brushing against my pointed ear. I didn’t open my eyes quite yet, just wanting to enjoy the sensations of feeling warm and safe for a little while longer.

“Has he woken up yet?” I heard Alistair ask.

“Give him a break, Alistair,” Leliana said above me, her voice vibrating though the stroking hand in my hair. “He didn’t get any sleep before the attack last night.”

“Well, let us know when he does. We need to get to the castle, as soon as possible.

I hear footsteps moving away from us. The Orlesian chuckled. “How long are you going to pretend to be asleep for?”

I sighed contently. “A few more minutes.” I felt so comfortable on my pillow, which I now realized was her thigh. “Did we win?”

“Yes, we did. Bann Teagan said that because of our efforts and the kegs of oil we found there were far less casualties than before.”

“Oh, good.”

The two of us sighed and were enjoying the silence for a few more minutes before I finally decided to push myself up. I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder, but not nearly as bad as before. Leliana helped me sit up straight, being as patient as a mother. It took a few moments for my eyes to get used to the bright sun that came down from one of the high windows, all the while, Leliana’s hand rubbed circles on my back, carefully avoiding my injury. I could now feel the bandages wrapped around my torso, protecting it. 

Just as I was about to stand, Bann Teagan decided to pop into view. “Ah, good. You’re awake.” He came and looked at the bandage. “How are you feeling?”

I rolled my shoulder, trying to loosen up the muscle, regretting it instantly. “Feels like someone stabbed me with an arrow. So, I’ve been better.”

Leliana chuckled. "That's probably because you were, Darrian. We had to stitch you up last night."

“Well, when you’re ready, I need to see you at the windmill atop the hill. We need to get to the castle, today. Eat and meet me there.” And with that he left.

I sighed. “Well, I suppose we should get going then.”

Leliana placed a hand on my arm. “As Teagan said, we need to get food into you first.”

I shrugged her hand off my arm. “Leliana, I’m fine.” I was lying, and she knew it and glared at me. The sudden noise my stomach made didn’t help my situation. Sighing, I nodded. “Fine, fine. I’ll eat first.”

After her helping me get my cotton shirt on, now newly patched, we quickly ate some hot oatmeal with the others. After my armor was put on, we all headed for the windmill. Bann Teagan was waiting, standing near the cliffs edge, looking up at the castle. “It’s so quiet up there, I’m afraid no one’s still alive.”

“Don’t worry, uncle,” Alistair said, comfortingly placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure Eamon is alright.”

Teagan sighed. “For the Maker’s sake, I pray you are right. Anyways,” he said turning back to us. “There is a way into the castle via secret tunnel, ONLY accessible to my family. We can use it to get inside.”

Morrigan moaned from behind me. “And why were we not aware of this BEFORE?” she asked , placing her fists on her hips.

“I didn’t want to leave the village to their own devices, in case I couldn’t return. Now, shall w-” He looked past us with a shocked look on his face. “Maker’s breath.”

We turned around to see a formally dressed woman and a castle guard running down the hill towards us. “Teagan!” the woman called out and ran past us into Teagan’s open arms and started sobbing into his shoulder.

Teagan waited a few moments for the woman to calm down a bit before asking, “Isolde, are you alright? What has happened?”

She sniffled before looking up at him, tears in her puffy eyes. “Oh, Teagan. It’s horrible. Horrible!” she cried, speaking with an Orlesian accent. “I left the castle as soon as I could. I need you to come back with me, Teagan. Please!”

I stepped forward. “Ma’am, we’re going to need an explanation. We need to know what is going on inside.”   
The woman turned to me, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who is this elf, Teagan?”

“This young man is a Grey Warden, Isolde. He and Alistair have come to help us.”

She turned to my fellow Warden. “Alistair?” She scoffed. “Of all the-” she cut herself off, shaking her head. Her attention was drawn back to me. “Pardon me, ser. I would exchange pleasantries, but considering the circumstances..” 

I held up my hand. “It’’s alright, ma’am. We had no idea anyone was still alive inside. Please, we must have answers.”

She seemed to think of her next words before saying anything. “Look, I don’t even know what is safe to tell.” She turned back to Teagan. “There is an evil inside the castle. It caused the dead to awaken and haunt the living. The mage responsible has been locked away in the dungeon, but it still continues, And Conner? Oh, my little boy.” She gave a sigh and a sniffle. “He is going mad! Please, come back with me, reason with him. You are his uncle. He may listen to you!”

“Wait,” I said holding up my hands. “Hold on. Why is there a mage? And who is Conner?”

Teagan and Isolde turned back to me. “Conner is mine and Arl Eamon’s son,” the arlessa said. “He’s been having... issues as of late, and we- I, hired the apostate to help him.” 

“Apostate?” Alistair asked.

She nodded. “But I didn’t know he would unleash the evil or poison my husband.”

“Poisoned?” Teagan asked.

“Yes,” she replied, tears flowing again. “When we questioned him about it, he claimed that Teryn Loghain Mac Tir employed him to do so.”

I sighed. “Of course, Loghain’s behind this.”

“Teagan,” Isolde said. “Please, come back with me.”

Teagan took her hands in his and looked at her with compassionate eyes. “I will come, but I need to speak with the Wardens first. Please excuse us for a moment.”

She nodded. “Hurry. I don’t want the evil to think I’ve betrayed it. I’ll wait by the bridge.” Isolde and her guard turned back to climb the steep hill and headed for the bridge to the castle.

Teagan sighed and looked at me. “I guess we now have a change in plans.”

“I don’t like this,” Leliana said, crossing her arms across her chest. “She’s hiding something.”

“We have little choice in the matter,” I said to her. I looked up at Teagan. “So, what’s the new plan?”

Teagan took off a ring on his right index finger and handed it to me. “This is my signet ring, and it will open the trap door to the secret passage that will take you through the dungeons and the servants quarters. Find the throne room as soon as you can. I assume that is where everyone, who is still alive, will be. I will go with Isolde and try to keep whatever this evil is distracted. Maybe I can keep it from detecting you.”

I looked at the signet ring in my hand, then to the Bann. “Is it easy to find our way?”

“It should be straight forward, for the most part. Once you’re inside the castle, Alistair should be able to lead you through to the throne room.”   
“I remember the way,” Alistair said.

“Good. Then I shall be off. The entrance is inside the mill at the far end in the floor.” He sighed. “Good luck.” He then left us to follow the Arlessa.

“One fool plan upon another,” Sten said, shaking his head. 

“I’d like to see you come up with something better,” Alistair retorted.

“Gentlemen,” Leliana said, coming between the taller men. “Please, shall we save our energy instead of waisting it arguing?”

“For once,” Morrigan said, “I agree with her. I say we go in there, do what we came for, and get out.”

Pendragon barked his agreement, wagging his stubbed tail.

“Well,” I said turning towards the windmill. “Let’s get going, then.”

We entered the mill and went around to the far side and found the door in the floor. I used the signet ring in a small keyhole and the door opened up. There was mostly darkness down the spiral stairwell, except for what ever light from above provided, which wasn’t much. On the wall, there was two unlit torches which Morrigan ignited. I took one and Sten took the other. I started through the tunnel with Pendragon at my side, Alistair close behind, then Morrigan, Leliana, and Sten took the rear. It took us about a quarter of an hour to spiral down to level ground. Even with our torches it was every dark. I could tell Alistair didn’t like this because he kept stepping on my heals from walking so close to me.

“Afraid of the dark, Al?” I asked.

“No,” he said, defensively. “I just don’t want to loose you in the dark, is all.”

“Uh huh,” I said, knowingly. “I mean it would be very hard to find me, since I’m the one holding the torch, eh?”

“Shut up.”

It took us another half hour or so traveling through the tunnel before my ears perked, hearing screaming ahead. I started moving a lot faster until I could see light at the end of the tunnel, no pun intended. Once we reached it’s mouth, we found ourselves in a dungeon with a dozen cells, all of which were empty, except for the one at the far end where there were three skeletons trying to reach inside where the screaming was coming from.

“Morrigan?”

She came forward and took her staff, pointing it towards the creatures and sent a fireball at them. It sent the creatures falling backwards, but they were back on their feet, coming for us with their swords. Sten, Alistair and I grabbed our blades and dashed to meet them. Leliana took out her bow and Pendragon charged one of them, toppling it over and started ripping it apart, limb from limb. I could easily dodge the blade of the creature I faced, and used both of mine to swipe its head off. Alistair used his shield to block the attacks from the last one and pushed it enough that it fell backwards towards Sten who took the opportunity to chop the corpse in half from skull to toe.    
Now that the small battle was over, I returned my daggers to their sheaths, and noticed the pain in my shoulder from my injury from the previous night. I placed my hand on my shoulder, applying pressure to it, hoping the pain would go away. It slowly was ebbing away. I turned to the cell where we could now hear whimpering from and looked to see a young man curled upin a ball, arms covering his face, body shaking in fear. “Please,” he said in a shaky voice. “Don’t hurt me. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you hurt?” I asked him.

He looked up at me, his right eye closed from bruising and his lip split open. I could imagine what his body looked like under his robes. “You’re not the Arlessa’s guards. Who are you?”

“Two of us are Wardens, the others are our companions.” I looked closer at his robes, which had been torn and stained red with blood. “Are you the mage Isolde spoke of?”

He nodded his head slowly. “Yes. She obviously spoke of what I did.”

“You mean poisoning the Arl and performing necromancy?” Alistair asked angrily from behind me. “Yeah, she spoke of what you did.”

A look of panic came across his face. “I didn’t call upon those things, I swear! Please believe me!”

“Al, please,” I said to the large human, pushing him away. “Let’s get everyone’s side of the story before we make accusations.” Alistair sighed and nodded, keeping an eye on the mage. I turned back to the wounded man and kept my voice soft as if talking to a child. “Please, ser mage, explain what happened.”

He swallowed before he spoke. “My name is Jowan. I was a mage from the Circle and escaped-” he paused, then looked to the ground, “-using blood magic.”

“BLOOD MAGIC?!” Alistair exclaimed, reaching for his sword, causing Jowan to flinch and push himself against the wall behind him, trying to get as far away from him.

“ALISTAIR! Go sit in the corner!” I said pointing to the far corner of the room, glaring at the large man. He was stunned by my tone of voice, and stared at me in shock. I kept my glare firm, and never wavered my hand, other from it’s natural shake. He sighed heavily, annoyed, sheathed his sword, and stomped his way to the corner, crossing his arms across his chest like an angry child. A very large angry child at that.

I sighed and turned back to the cell. “Please, continue,” I said calmly.

The mages eyes drifted back to the ground. “After I escaped, I was caught by Templars and brought to Denerim to await my sentence. When I got there, the Teryn came to me and told me I could make up for what I had done by serving Ferelden. He - he told me to come here and poison the Arl.”

“Why did he want the Arl poisoned?”

“He said,” Jowan continued, “that Eamon was a threat, a traitor. That he was in league with the Orlesians and was leaking them information on Ferelden.” He sighed. “The only way to get in for me was to become part of the staff. So, I began tutoring Conner, his son.”

“Why?” Leliana asked. “Why would the Arlessa want a mage as a tutor?”

Jowan looked up again. “Conner had begun to show... signs. And the Arlessa was afraid the Templars would take him away to the Circle. She is a pious woman, and having a mage son would be a disgrace. So, she thought that if he learned to hide his power, he’d be safe.”

“Conner, a mage?” Alistair asked from his corner.

“Tell me,” I said. “What kind of magic did you teach him?”

Jowan swallowed again. “Not much. Just some basic spells.” Panic came over his face. “I didn’t teach him how to make the corpses come to life! He must have accidentally torn the Veil! Please, I wouldn’t-”

“Hey, calm yourself,” I said reaching through the bars and placed my hands on his shoulders. “I never accused you of that. It’s definitely possible, I suppose. I personally don’t know much about magic.”

“Please,” Jowan now said with a quiet weak voice. “Believe me, messare.”

I looked into the mage’s eyes, searching for any hint of a lie. There was only fear and truth. “I believe you.”

Jowan gave a sigh of relief. “Thank the Maker someone does.”

“But, what are we to do with him?” Alistair asked. We all looked over to him in the corner. “Are we to leave him here?”

“Kill him.” I looked up to the Qunari, who glowered at the mage. “The Saarebas is a danger to us all without his Arvaarad, his keeper.”

“Surely, we don’t have to kill him,” Alistair retorted, finally calmed down enough to come back from his corner.

Morrigan moaned. “If you cannot find a use for him, release him.”

“Oh, so he can wreak havoc on poor unsuspecting Ferelden?” Alistair said, sarcastically. “No thank you.”

“You are not in charge of his fate.”

“Oh,” Alistair exclaimed. “And I suppose you are?”

“If you will not do away with the Saarebas, I will do it myself.”

“Is this fight really necessary?”

“EVERYONE PLEASE!!!” All eyes were on me now. I could feel that headache returning. I took a deep breath and released it in frustration.

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing in circles. “He could come with us,” Leliana said softly. “He could help us.”

I looked at her, and she smiled. Looking back to Jowan, I asked, “What do you think, Jowan?”

His eyes roamed from face to face, rested on mine, then to his feet. “It’s up to you, ser.”

Once again, another hard decision placed upon my shoulders. I knew Morrigan didn’t care, Sten wouldn’t want him alive, but would accept my decision. Leliana I wasn’t sure about, but seemed to think he deserved a second chance. Alistair, being an ex-Templar, I knew what his opinion, even if he hadn’t exploded earlier. I myself, knew what I wanted, and turned back to the mage, who’s eyes drifted back to mine. I smiled down at him. “You’ll come with us and help us fix this mess.”

His eyes kept on my face, I suppose looking for some sort of assurance. “And what then? What happens after?”

“We’ll figure that out when we get there.”


	8. Evil In The Castle

After Leliana used her lock picks to release Jowan, we followed Alistair up a flight of spiraling stairs until we reached the servants quarters. I didn’t know what it was about this place, but everything seemed too quiet. There wasn’t even a rat scurrying about. “Am I the only one feeling uneasy here?”

“It’s not just you,” Leliana said, pulling out her bow. Everyone else followed suit with their own weapons, except for Jowan who’s staff had been broken when he was brought to the dungeon. He stayed as close as he could to me, without tripping me, probably because most everyone else seemed to watch him with scrutiny. 

We carefully walked down the hallway, opening doors and looking inside the rooms to make sure no skeletons were about. Jowan and I came to one door and as I reached for the handle, the mage grabbed my wrist. “There’s something behind this door.”

“You can sense it?” I asked. 

He nodded. “It’s not one of the undead. It must be a demon. No, four demons at least.”

“Four?” I noticed the others came to gather around the door and all had their weapons ready. “So, how do you fight a demon?”

“For you,” Morrigan said, “I’ll make the instructions easy for your simple mind to understand. Stab it ‘till it’s dead.”

I glared at her. “You could be a bit more specific than that, Morrigan.”

She sighed. “Look, each demon has a weak spot, and each one is different. Find that weak spot and use it to your advantage.”

I nodded. I had never seen a demon, to my knowledge, except drawings in books, but who knew if they were true interpretations of the Fade creatures. The books I had read about them mentioned there were at least six major types of demons. Rage, Sloth, Hunger, Pride, Desire, and Despair, each one named after it’s characteristics. Other than that, I knew nothing of them, other than that they were extremely dangerous.

I reached for the door handle, turned back to the others to make sure they were ready, then swung the door opened. We dashed inside ready to strike, but the room was empty. I looked around, between book shelves, under tables and behind the suits of armor, but found nothing. Pendragon looked confused as well, but continued growling. “Do you sense something, boy?” The Mabari whined.

“Are you sure there are demons in here?” Alistair asked Jowan, an annoyed look on his face.

“Yes, I swear.”

“I feel them too,” Morrigan said.

I turned my gaze left and right searching the room, but when my eyes passed over Leliana, I noticed something behind her. I focused my eyes and found a shadow and black smoke appearing behind her. “Leliana! Look out!”

She spun around and jumped backwards just as a clawed hand stretched out and swiped at her. Out of the smoke formed a creature that appeared to look like sludge with two twig-like arms, each finger long and gnarled with claws, a single eye in the middle of it’s head. Three more appearaed, all four of them surrounding us.

“Shades!” Jowan called out.

Pendragon whined and snuck behind me, ears lowered. If his tail were long enough, it would have been between his legs. “Oh, so ou can fight darkspawn, but won’t fight a demon?” I asked him. He whined again and hid his eyes under his large paws.

The others had already begun to fight three of the demons, one of them slinking towards me, claws bared. I twirled my daggers, taunting the thing till it was close enough that I lunged at it. My dagger seemed to go right through the Shade as if it were made of smoke.

A clawed hand swiped at me, but I ducked and twisted till I was behind it, jabbing again, only to find my blade faze right though again. We went like this repeatedly, but neither of us seemed to be getting any progress. “Darrian, behind you!” Leliana called out. I turned, but couldn’t react fast enough for a Shade’s arm that hit me. I was thrown backwards, but caught myself from falling. Leliana captured it’s attention and I was able to turn back to my Shade, which was gliding it’s way back to me, arms ready to strike. 

Once again, I easily dodged the demon’s slow movements and took every opportunity to stab it, not finding it’s supposed weak spot. “Maker, Damnit!” I cursed. This thing just wouldn’t die. I was starting to get frustrated again. I swung my bade at it’s head, but this time it didn’t faze through, but cut the demon, black liquid shooting out from the wound. I dodged another attack and was able to get behind it taking my daggers to where it’s ‘blood’ was spilling out. The Shade withered, flailing it’s arms, then dissipated into a puff of black smoke.

I turned to find Leliana having trouble with her Shade and ran to her aid, stabbing it in the back of the head, finding my daggers flowing right through it. The two of us took turns dodging and stabbing until we found it’s spot and it faded into nothing as well. The other shades were defeated by the others soon after.

We, then continued our way through the hallway, till we came across more skeletons. This time, Jowan pushed his way to the front and cast a fire spell upon them, creating an inferno around them, burning them up before they had a chance to attack. I smiled at him, and he back at me.

We followed Alistair through to the servants quarters and to another set of stairs that lead us to the courtyard of the castle. I took a look around noting the closed gate to our left and the entrance to the castle on our right. “I’m starting to feel uneasy again,” Jowan said from behind me.

I searched the grounds for any kind of movement when Alistair jumped behind me, and leaned over, peaking over my shoulder, as if he were trying to hide. “In that bush over there!” he pointed to a shrub near the stairs, it’s leaves rustling. I could see from the corner of my eye the others readying their weapons. “What is it?” Alistair asked in a hushed voice. “Demons? Skeletons? Bandits?” It was at that moment that a tiny rabbit hopped out of the bush, nose twitching as it stared at us.

Alistair poked his head over my shoulder, then stood up straight again, scratching his head. “A bunny?”

I decided to have a bit of fun with him. “Oh no! A demon bunny!” I cried out, extremely sarcastic. “Save me Alistair! Save me!” I jumped up into his arms, causing him to drop his sword out of surprise. “It may kill me with it’s cuteness!”

He glared at me. “Oh, ha ha. So funny Darrian,” He said. “Real mature.” At least Leliana laughed, and Jowan chuckled.

Behind us, I heard Sten grunt painfully. Alistair turned to see an arrow that the Qunari suddenly had stuck in his arm. We then saw on the balcony where the castle doors were a dozen skeleton men stood pointing their bows towards us. 

Alistair dropped me and picked up his sword and started charging up the stairs. I took out my daggers and followed him up the stairs, Sten at my side. The two mages stayed behind, casting fire, lighting and arrows that flew past us. Leliana shot an arrow that had managed to hit a bow of one skeleton, knocking it out of it’s hand. It took out a sword and started for me. We clashed blades until I was able to knock it off it’s feet.

Just as I was about to seal it’s fate, I suddenly felt myself being pulled away from it and was thrown to the far end of the courtyard wall. After hitting, I fell ten feet to the ground, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me. I had dropped my daggers as I hit the wall and were lying on the ground near me. What in the maker’s name happened?

I looked up, but my vision blurred. I could make out a figure, not too far from me, walking - no, floating - towards me. I could make out the giant sword in it’s hand, bigger than Asala. Shit. I picked up my daggers and rolled out of the way, just as the blade came down to the ground to strike me. I ran back to the steps, where the others were finishing off the skeletons, but I found myself being pulled backwards again, this time falling onto the ground, right next to the tall figure.

My vision cleared and I stared at the evil that stood above me. Dark, almost decayed, Templar robes, with claws instead of hands, and a winged helm held black smoke and glowing red eyes. It lifted its sword again, but once again, I rolled out of it’s way. I leaped behind it to try and strike from behind, but found it turning along with my movements. I tried again, but to no avail. I tried again and again, but it did not slow. Now it felt as if I were just running circles around it, avoiding it’s sword and it avoiding my daggers. I quickly looked to see if anyone could help, but it seemed that the others had their hands tied with their own enemies.

“Warden!” I looked to the gate where the Templar Ser Perth and his men stood, ready to assist. “Get the gate open!”

I nodded, but looked to see the crank that opened the door and realized I wouldn’t be able to lift that, even without this - whatever it was - attacking me. I glanced over again to the others and saw Sten easily ridding himself of the skeletons. 

“STEN!” I called out, dodging another swipe of the large blade. Sten looked over to me. “See if you can get the gate open!” I ducked as the sword swing at my head. I could see from the corner of my eye the Qunari running over to the gate.

I was able to circle the creature a few more times before it’s sword knocked my daggers out of my hands. I ran to grab them, but felt pulled backwards again. This time it’s claws wrapped around my throat, tightly chocking me. I could feel it’s grip tighten and it’s claws digging into my flesh. I tried to pull it’s arms away, but the creature’s hands were too strong.

The creature took its sword in it’s other hand and raised it high above it’s head, readying to strike, when a blade was forced through it’s body from behind. The creature turned to face Ser Perth, who pulled back his sword and lunged at the creature missing it when it dodged. Another Templar snuck up behind and lunged his blade as well, and two more Templars surrounded it. By now, I was starting to see black spots due to lack of air, but it was short lived when Ser Perth took his sword and swiped it at the creature, slicing the arm that held me off the ground. I, along with the arm, fell and I rolled out of the Templars way. For a few moments, all I could do was cough, spitting bile out of my mouth and trying to catch my breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a wet nose under my chin. I pet Pendragon, comfortingly, and smiled in between coughs to Leliana. I looked up to watch the Templars as they took the creature down, slicing its head off. As they defeated it, it disappeared in a puff of black smoke, along with the arm that held me earlier, leaving behind blackened Templar armor.

After sheathing their weapons, Ser Perth came over to us, kneeling down in front of me. “Are you all right, ser Elf?”

I chuckled, nodding my head. “Just trying to catch my breath.”   
“I’ll bet,” he looked past us. “It seems as if the skeleton men are dealt with. I wonder what is inside.”

Alistair came to my side, extending a hand, which I took, and he pulled me up easily. “Probably more, or worse.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” The knight stood and looked down at me. “Shall we go with you?”

“No,” I replied. “I think it best if you stay out here. Just incase we need backup, I’ll send Pendragon out here for you.” Pendragon barked his agreement.

He took a moment to think about this course of action, then smiled and nodded to me. “I see. We shall remain here till you send for us.”


	9. Decisions About Connor

We all entered through the castle doors, but left them open incase we needed the help of the Templars. We stood still for a few moments, listening. At first we heard nothing except for our own breathing. Then, I heard a child’s laughter... and something else, but what?

“I feel a demon’s presence,” Jowan said from behind me. “This one’s more powerful than the Revenant.”

“Revenant?” I asked.

“That demon that tried to kill you in the courtyard. It had taken over the remains of that dead Templar.”

“More powerful than that?” Alistair asked. “How much more powerful can it get?”

“Powerful enough.” Jowan took a breath. “It needs to be destroyed.”

We followed the child’s laughter down the main corridor till we arrived the main hall. At the far end, where the throne-like chair was, Isolde stood next to it, guards on both sides, and a child siting in it, looking quite small in the large chair. He was laughing and clapping his hands at the spectacle in front of him, which was the Bann Teagan dancing some sort of jig and making childish faces at him. The child stopped laughing suddenly when his eyes came upon us and gave us an angry glare. “Intruders?” the boy asked; his voice sounded of two people speaking in sync, one that belonged to the body, the other was more of a woman. “Are these the ones who destroyed my soldiers?”

“Yes, Connor,” Isolde replied, with a shiver in her voice. 

Connor’s eyes landed on me, his glare darkening. “And what is that? I have never seen one before. What is it, mother?”

The worried look on her face grew, and she kneeled down next to the throne. “He is an elf, Connor. You’ve seen elves before. Most of the servants are - were elves.”

“Oh,” he snickered. “That’s right. I had their ears cut off and fed to the dogs! Oh, how they chewed for hours!” He laughed maniacally, and I felt my ears droop, as if they were trying to hide from this demonic child. 

“Connor?” Alistair stepped forward, getting between me and the child. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? Nothing is wrong. I’m just doing a favor for a friend, and she is doing one for me in return. What is so wrong with that?” He asked innocently.

“What, exactly, is this friend?” Leliana asked. “It is a demon, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t call her that, exactly.”

 

Then Connor groaned, massaging his head as if he suddenly had a migraine. Isolde reached out to comfort him, but drew her hands back to her sides, thinking it best not to. “Connor?” 

The child looked up at her. “Mother?” This time, the child’s voice was just his own.

Isolde sighed with relief. “Oh, Connor. Thank the Maker.”

Connor leaped into his mother’s arms, hiding his face in her shoulder. “Mother. I’m afraid! Afraid for Father, and for you!”

“Shh,” Isolde said, stroking his head. “Everything will be all right, Connor. These people,” she said, gesturing towards us, “ are here to help us.”

“But mother,” he asked, after looking at us. “What can they do? Against her?” He started moaning in pain again, then looked at her, furiously. “Let go of me, woman!” he said, his voice in sync with the demon again.

The child turned to us after the boy’s mother complied, glaring again. “Since you won’t leave, I’ll just have to get rid of you.” He turned to the Bann. “Uncle, teach these miscreants a lesson!”

Teagan smiled like an evil marionette puppet and took out his sword and shield. “With pleasure.”

The soldiers behind him took out their weapons as did we, and Connor took off through a door to the side and disappeared. Teagan lead the charge to meet Alistair’s shield and the two of them clashed blades. Leliana, Sten and Pendragon met the other swords-men head-on, while Jowan cast his magic on us, boosting our abilities and shielding us. Morrigan was approached before she could cast and used her staff to block her attacker’s blades. She pushed them back then hit them in their faces with her staff. 

I had taken out my bow and started shooting the archers that stayed behind the throne, careful not to hit Isolde or any of her servants who had all taken to hiding in the far corner. Thankfully it didn’t take long for the demon’s hold on them to break and they all stopped firing. 

Teagan was kneeling on the ground holding his head in dizziness. Isolde ran and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Teagan? Are you alright?”

“The room’s spinning, slightly,” he replied. “But, other than that, I’m fine.” He looked up at me and the others, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, my friends. You did great.”

“Where did Connor disappear to?” Alistair asked.

“Probably the family quarters.”

“Violence scares him,” Isolde explained. “I know it sounds strange, giving what you’ve seen here, but he is as he is.”

“And what he is,” Morrigan came forward, arms crossed under her chest, “is an abomination.”

“NO!” Isolde cried, tears starting to flow again. “He’s not responsible for what he’s done.”

“But, Connor doesn’t look like an abomination,” Alistair said to the mage. “The ones I’ve seen are twisted and mutated. Connor looks nothing like that.”

“What, exactly is an abomination?” I asked.

Morrigan looked at me as if she were asking ‘what the hell is wrong with you?’ But before she could say anything, Alistair cut in. “An abomination is, or was, a mage who made a contract with a demon, allowing the demon to possess the mage and eventually looses control to the demon.”

“Exactly,” the mage said with an annoyed look at the warrior.

“But,” Isolde cut in, “Connor can’t truly be an abomination. You saw yourself that he was his normal self for but a moment. He’s fighting the demon!”

“Isolde,” Teagan said. “Does that mean, Connor is..?”

The Arlessa sniffled, and lowered her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs which had come loose from her bun. “Oui. He is a mage.”

“Is that why you hired a mage to tutor your son?” Leliana asked. “To train him to hide his powers?”

“Oui.” Isolde looked up and looked past me to the mage Jowan, who had been hiding behind me. Her eyebrows creased and her teeth bared with rage. “You!” She stood and pointed her finger at him. “You are responsible for all of this!”

Isolde started her way towards Jowan, hands clenched in fists when Teagan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away from the cowering mage behind me. “Teagan, let go of me!”

“Isolde, this will not help matters!”

“He poisoned my husband, and summoned the demon! It’s all his fault!”

“Arlessa!” I said in a stern voice. “Calm yourself! If anyone is to blame, it’s you!”

She paused, wide eyed, then glared at me. “How dare you.”

“Darrian?” Alistair said.

“She knew he was, not only a mage, but an apostate,” I started, cutting Alistair off. “Apostates are illegal mages, right?” He nodded his head. “Even knowing he was illegal, she still hired him, instead of turning him in to the Templars, or taking her son to the Circle. Because he’s a blood mage, if he was found out by someone else before all this happened, she would have been found guilty for harboring him. And as I remember the laws correctly, harboring a maleficar is death.”

“How dare you!” Isolde exclaimed again.

“Is that not true, Alistair?” I asked calmly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes.”

“So in other words,” I turned back to the Arlessa. “You knowingly put, not only your family, but your entire Arling in danger.”

She gave pause to this , just staring in shock at me, then gave a great sigh. “Yes. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn’t want my son taken away from me. He’s my only child.”

“And now, instead of him being taken by the Circle, where he would have been safe, he’s now been taken by a demon.” The woman fell to her knees and stated to weep. She knew what I said was true.

“Dare, don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Alistair asked.

“Life is harsh,” I replied. “Why prolong the truth?”

“He’s right.” We looked up to Teagan, who’s arms were now wrapped around Isolde’s shoulders, her face hidden in his shoulder. “I’d rather her realize her mistake now than when the demon destroys everything. He may be a bit rash, Alistair, but his intent is good.”

“But what can we do for Connor?” Isolde said, looking up, her face red and dripping with tears. “We must help him!”

I turned to the mage behind me. “Jowan, is there anything we can do for him?”

Jowan swallowed and replied, “There are two ways we can help Connor. We could either send a mage into the fade to fight the demon and kill it, freeing him.” He paused, lowering his head and looking at me, part of his face hidden behind his hair. I nodded at him, encouraging him to continue. “The other way, which is unpleasant, and not the preferred choice for any of us, is to kill him.”

“No!” Isolde cried out.

“Isolde!” I yelled, then realizing my tone, took a deep breath before continuing with a calmer voice. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m not about to kill a child. We will send a mage into the fade to free him.”

“Problem,” Morrigan sang. She stood at the far side of the room, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “How do we send a mage into the Fade, in the first place? By using magic, and a lot of it. Problem is, we only have two more lyrium potions and only two mages. We need at least 5, if not more mages to cast the spell, and a lot more lyrium.”

“She’s right,” Jowan said. “We don’t have enough. But, there- there’s another way.” He swallowed. “I could always use bloodma-”

“No! Absolutely not!” Alistair exclaimed. “We cannot fix one evil with another.”

Ignoring Alistair, I asked Jowan, “Just how much blood would be required for that?”

He looked nervously past my shoulder at my fellow Warden, then back to me. “Well,. it would require a lot. And by a lot, I mean all of it.”

“You mean,” Teagan asked, “that someone would have to die?”

“Yes.”

I shook my head. “No. I will not allow any sacrifices to be made.”

“Then, where are to get the lyrium and mages we need?” Morrigan asked.

Jowan’s gaze drifted to the stone floor. “The Circle of Magi would have enough lyrium.”

“And, we have a treaty to bring to them,” Alistair said.

I noticed Jowan’s nervous stance and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder so he would look at me. He did and I gave him a reassuring smile. “If I can say anything to them to help, I will Jowan.”

“I honestly would think Eamon should have a say in his sentence,” Teagan said. “When he wakes up, that is. Until then, Jowan stays here, in the dungeon.”

“I want Jowan up here, Teagan,” I said. “Jowan is a blood mage, and knows how to deal with a demon if it tries anything. I can see just how well you have been able to handle Connor’s demon.” 

Teagan crossed his arms, and stood up. “And what if the demon tries to influence him?”

“Then let the Circle deal with him. I do not think that the Arl has any right to what happens to him, whether he likes it or not.”

“He’s right,” Alistair said. “Being an ex-templar, I know the laws concerning mages. Anyone outside the Circle can capture a mage, but they cannot hurt, kill, or take any other similar action upon the mage. They must be turned over to the Circle to allow the Templars to deal with the mages.”

“But-” Teagan was cut off by Isolde’s hand on his arm. 

“We will do as they say, Teagan. I will not risk anymore lives.” She turned to look at me. “The Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold, is only a day’s ride from here. Stay here for the night and we’ll give you horses and supplies for your journey.”

I honestly did not expect that from her, but I would not turn it down. “Thank you, Arlessa,” I said, bowing to her.


	10. A Murder of Crows / Entering the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder of Crows ambushes our group on their way to the Circle

After a hot dinner of venison, potatoes, greens and gravy (I had two), a few servants brought us to the guest quarters. The ladies were shown to their rooms first, then Sten, and finally Alistair’s and mine. Our rooms were placed next to each other at the end of the hall. When the servant opened the door to my room, all I could do was stare and gawk at the massiveness of it. There was a huge wardrobe, a writing desk, a balcony, fancy paintings, rugs, and vases with flowers. And then my eyes landed on the bed. It was a four-poster bed with red and gold drapes and thick down pillows and quilt. I must have been staring at the bed for too long because I was startled by a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at Alistair, who’s eyebrow was perked up, and a big grin on his face. “What? Never seen a bed before?” He patted my shoulder and entered his own room.

I looked back to it. “I’ve never seen one as big as my house.”

“Ser?” I turned to the servant girl who brought me. “Would you like for us to draw water for a bath?”

Bath? Things couldn’t get any better, could they? “Yes, please?”

The servant motioned for other servants and they started carrying buckets of hot water from down the hall into an adjacent room I hadn’t noticed earlier. While I waited for them to finish I walked over to the bed and examined it. The drapes and comforter were made of an elegant Orlesian silk with beautiful leafy embroidery, red and orange and blue accents. The comforter and pillows were so full of down, I bet it would feel like I would float. I wonder if all humans had bed like these, not the mattresses and blankets we had that were filled with straw and hay, and sometimes cotton. 

“Ser,” the servant girl said, pulling my attention away from the bed. “Your bath is ready. If you wish, you could leave your leathers and armor out here and we will have them cleaned and mended for your trip tomorrow?”

I nodded. “That would be wonderful. Could you leave some bandages as well? I have an injury I’ll need to re-wrap.”

She bowed her head. “Of course ser. We’ll wait a few moments before we come for them. There is shampoo and soap by the bath, fresh towels, and a robe waiting for you as well.”

“Thank you.”

She and the other servants left, closing the door behind. I started disrobing myself, quickly unbuckling my armor and placing it on the edge of the bed. I quickly slipped off my leathers and made my way to the bathing chamber. 

Instead of stone, like the rest of the castle was, this room was blue Orlesian tile, with white patterns. The washing basin and chamber pot were made of white porcelain. And then there was the bathing tub. It was also porcelain, but it was huge! I had never seen one so big before. It could probably hold Alistair lying flat and then some. It was full of steaming water with bubbles floating in it, and two buckets of cold water next to the tub, so I could cool it down if need be. I reached into the water to test it, and figured it to be just the right temperature and carefully stepped in.

As I sat down, I rested my arms on the edge of the tub an leaned my head back and breathed in the steam. This felt like heaven. I could just stay in this tub forever. The bandages that wrapped around my torso were starting to come loose from the steam so I quickly removed them and leaned back again, careful not to let my stitches get wet. 

A bark was heard from outside, and when I looked over to the door, it burst open, Pendragon flying through and leaping into the hot water, splashing it over the edge of the tub. “Pendragon!?” Pendragon sat in the tub across from me, his tongue hanging out and looking at me with the puppy dog eyes.

“Messare!” I looked to a servant who was at the door. “I’m so sorry, messare. I was taking him to the kennels, but he slipped out of his collar.”

“Don’t worry about it. He can stay,” I said. Pendragon seemed to like the idea, barking his approval and licking my face.

“As you wish, Messare.” The servant bowed and closed the door.

I chuckled. “Messare?” I turned to the Mabari, who was panting. “Hear that, boy?” The dog whined, tilting his head. “It’s not everyday an elf is called ‘Messare’ by a human.” Pendragon barked, then jumped out, shaking the bubbles and water off his short coat.

I turned to the edge of the tub and found the vial of shampoo and poured some into my hands and started lathering it up in my hair. After I finished with the shampoo and grabbed the bar of soap. It was a rare treat to use soap as an elf. We usually could only afford to buy lye bars to wash with. I took the bar and a wash cloth and rubbed it in and then started washing myself. 

Soon, I finished the bath and stood up and out. I grabbed a towel that was hanging by the basin and wrapped it around my waist, and took another to dry my hair. I found a comb and quickly brushed my hair, then tied it back with a leather strap. Next to the basin was a small jar of small sticks, which I took one and started chewing on the end till my teeth were cleaned, then rinsed my mouth. After I dried myself and Pendragon off, I pulled on the robe that was left for me and left the bathing room.

The servants had taken my leathers and armour and had lit a large fire in the fireplace. Pendragon ran over to the mat that lay in front and plopped down. I headed straight for the bed, climbed under the covers, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For once, since my Joining, I had a restful sleep, not one dream or nightmare; I was ready to face whatever the world would throw at me. After my armour was returned to me, I dressed and ate with the others and headed straight for the stables. The Arlessa had provided horses, like she promised. Ser Perth brought us a map of Ferelden, drawing the best route to take to get to Kinloch Hold. We thanked them, and started on our journey.

Well, attempted our journey.

“Darrian?” Alistair asked, riding next to me. “Have you ever been on a horse?”

“No, why?”

“For one, you don’t have to hold onto it’s neck.”

My arms were wrapped right around the beasts neck and my legs tightly around it’s body; I had a Void of a time just getting on the animal, and it was the smallest the stable had. I probably looked ridiculous.

“I just don’t want to fall off,” I explained.

Leliana came up beside me, chuckling. “Here,” she said, stoping both our horses. “Sit up. Place your hand on the reins, like so,” she said showing me her hands, and I fixed mine. “An now your feet need to rest in the stirrups.”

“And what if my feet can’t reach the stirrups?”

She looked down, and sighed from irritation. She swung her leg over and came off her horse, and came to mine. I moved my foot so she could adjust my saddle. Alistair chuckled. “They really need to make saddles for elves, don’t they?”

I rolled my eyes, and felt Leliana move my foot into the stirrup. This time, it rested perfectly in the proper place, and Leliana moved to fix the other side. Now with both feet in the stirrups, Leliana pulled her long muscular legs over her bay horse and showed me her grip on the reigns again.

“But, what do I do with my other hand?” I asked, noticing her reigns only in the one hand.

“You can either rest it to the side, or grip the mane.”

“Grip the mane?” I asked. “Wouldn’t that hurt the horse?”

“No. Don’t worry.”

So, I did as was told. and took hold of the white and black paint by the mane. When I nudged the horse to go forward like the others, the horse just nickered and shook its head. I nudged it again and again, but it still wouldn’t move.

“Darrian,” Alistair said. “You don’t have to vice grip the horse with your legs.”  
I relaxed my legs a bit and nudged it again, this time the horse started to finally walk. Once we got out of the cliffs, we sped the horses up to a trot. It took me a bit to understand how to move with the horse like Leliana instructed, but I was slowly getting the hang of it. “I guess this isn’t that bad,” I said to Pendragon who ran beside the horse.

Suddenly, the horse neighed loudly and I found myself being thrown over it’s head, flat on my back onto the dirt road. I coughed and groaned from the air being forced out of my lungs. “Darrian, are you alright?” Leliana asked.

I felt a large hand grab my leather shirt and pulled me up till I was standing. I looked up at Sten, who decided not to ride, and nodded my thanks to him. “What happened? I was doing exactly what you said.”

From behind, we could hear Morrigan laughing. “Maybe you should ride on the Qunari instead! He’d be easier to ride!”

I glared at her, brushing the dirt off my butt. “Yeah, yeah. Kick an elf while he’s down. Thanks.”

“The witch threw a lightning bolt at the horse,” Sten said matter-of-factly.

“Morrigan!” Leliana said, glaring at the mage.

“Oh, come on! It was hilarious!” she said, still laughing. 

“Morrigan!” Alistair said, glaring daggers at her. “Incase you have forgotten, we need to get to the Circle Tower, sooner rather than later, if you please. We don’t need any more people getting thrown off.”

She returned the glare, no more mirth in her eyes. “And incase YOU’VE forgotten, I’M an appostate. I have no desire to be trapped behind walls, thank you very much.”

“Please,” I said, reaching for my horses reigns. “Can we stop the arguing? I’d like to be able to reach the Tower in as few pieces as possible, thank you.” 

Not much was said after that only the few tips Leliana gave me about my riding. By the time the sun was at it’s highest, we stopped by the Lake for a break. We sat on the ground taking a few bites of some dried meat an fruit, while our horses grazed near by. I had to stretch my legs to get the blood circulating again. It made me wonder how some people rode horses constantly. We resumed our journey soon after.

It wasn’t long when we heard a scream near by and we headed off the path in that direction, despite Sten and Morrigan’s protests. There were wagons thrown on their sides. The oxen that had pulled them, lay dead, along with the owners of the caravan. An elf came into view holding a dagger up to a woman’s neck who’s hands were tied up behind her back and being held by the elf’s other arm.

“Messares! Please!” the woman cried, struggling against the elf’s grip on her.

Alistair and I got off our horses and we took out sword and bow. As I knocked an arrow, Alistair called to the elf. “Release the woman and you can leave freely!” 

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” he replied. The tanned elf spoke in a smooth Antivan accent, had light blonde shoulder length hair, partially tied back in a braid. He had three tattoos that followed the curve of his face. Alistair and I could easily take him down, if only I didn’t have such a bad feeling. I could tell by the gleam in his amber eyes that there was something wrong. 

“Al,” I said, keeping my bow aimed at the other elf. “There’s no way that one elf could have done all of this.”

“You think their’s more?” Alistair asked, holding his sword and shield ready. I nodded.

Just then an arrow shot out from behind a tree, narrowly missing my shoulder. Quickly I turned and shot where the arrow had come from. and a body fell from the tree. Half a dozen archers and half a dozen more rouges came out of their hiding places, surrounding us. “Kill the Wardens!” the elf called out, releasing the woman, and grabbing a second dagger.

We all sprang into action. Leliana and I stood back to back shooting the archers left and right, the others started taking down the footmen. The woman that was ‘held hostage’ started casting fire spells, just nearly missing us as we dodged her attacks, which Morrigan quickly counter-spelled with ice.

Once all the archers had fallen, I dropped my bow and took out my daggers and ran straight for the tattooed elf. He smiled as our blades met, scraping against each other. I pulled away and tried to aim for his shoulder, but was blocked again. I jumped back and flipped over him, but was met by his piercing eyes and daggers again. It didn’t matter what kind of manoeuvre I used against him, he easily blocked me. I was starting to get frustrated with him, especially since he was laughing and taunting me.

“Common, young one! Hit me!” 

He swiped his one dagger at my face, cutting my cheek. That was it. I blocked his blades that came at my chest, and kicked my knee in his groin. He bent forward in pain, and I took his blades and threw them to the sides and knocked the back of his head with the hilt of my dagger. He fell face first on the ground and I got onto his back and held his arms behind him, keeping him from hitting me. The rest of the fight continued around us, but I concentrated on the leader underneath me.

“Who are you? Why are you trying to kill us?”

I don’t know how, but the elf managed to get me on my back underneath him and now held my blade against my neck. “I don’t think you are in any position to ask questions or make demands,” he said chuckling. I tried to kick him but his legs firmly held mine down. “You know,” he said, voice smooth as chocolate. “It’s a real shame I have to kill such a young vigorous lad like you.” 

Just as he lifted my blade to strike, a blade from behind came to his throat and he paused. “I suggest, that you drop the dagger and get off of him,” Leliana said, leaning down to speak in his ear.

He nodded and did as he was told. Leliana motioned him toward a tree where he sat down at the base of it. Alistair came up behind him and tied his hands behind his back.

“Alright,” I said standing up and placing my daggers and by bow back in their hilts. “Now, let’s try that again.” I got down to his level and looked him in the eye. “Who are you, and why are you trying to kill us?”

He sighed. “My name is Zevran Ariani; Zev, to my friends. I belong to the infamous guild of assassins, the Crows. I was employed by a very large taciturn fellow by the name of.. Oh, what was his name?” He raised an eyebrow, staring into space as if looking for the answer in the trees. “Middle aged… grey hair… kind of ugly…”

“Loghain?” Alistair asked. 

“No, no… Though he was working for him…” He started tapping his foot on the ground. “What is his name?”

I crossed my arms across my chest. “Well, how are we supposed to know?”

“That’s him!” he exclaimed. “Howe! Arl Renden Howe!”

Alistair looked at the elf with shock on his face. “Renden Howe is working for Loghain?”

I looked up at him. “Who’s Howe?”

“He’s the Arl of Amaranthine. I can’t believe that he would side with Loghain…”

“Well,” Zevran said, “he has. He heard of your survival at Ostagar, and sent me to illuminate you. And, before you ask, I am not loyal to Loghain. I’m just doing my job.”

“Is he not paying you?” my fellow Warden asked.

“My guild, yes. Me, no. But, that does not matter, since it seems I have failed, so, my life is forfeit.”

“Forfeit?” I asked. 

“Si,” he replied. “If I return without my contract complete, they will kill me and send someone else. Even if you release me, and I kill you, they’d probably kill me for failing the first time.”

I raised my eyebrow at his willingness to share this information with us. “Is there anything else you’d like to share with us?”

“Just that if your ever considering joining the Crows, I wouldn’t suggest it if you’re the ambitious type.”

“Why are you even telling us this?” Morrigan asked, standing behind me, probably glaring at him.

“Why not?” he replied with a large toothy grin. “I was not paid for silence, not that I offered it, precisely.”

Leliana came up next to me, looking down at the Crow. “What should we do with him? He’s being very cooperated.”

“Well,” Zevran cut in. “Here’s the thing. As I said before, my life is forfeit. If you don’t kill me, the Crow’s will. So, let me serve you, instead.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Well, as I enjoy living, and you are one to give the Crows pause, I’d rather take my chances with you.”

This was quite a proposal. I wasn’t sure, I mean, he did try to kill me only five minutes earlier. “I don’t know.”

“I could shine your armour, cook, sharpen swords,” he listed. “Or I could ‘sharpen your sword,’” he said with a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows.

I could feel my ears warming up, which he noticed and chuckled. I cleared my throat. “Or, you could serve us as another blade.”

He gave me a toothy smile. “I would be honoured, Warden.”

I knelt down and cut his binds. “Darrian,” I corrected him, helping him to his feet.

“Wait!” Morrigan exclaimed. “We’re taking the assassin with us? Have you lost all sense? Your brain must have seeped out of your skull.”

I sighed. “Yes, Morrigan. We are taking him with us.”

“Don’t you think we have enough dicks for brains?”

“Do you want him to ride with you?” I asked, glaring at her. She crossed her arms and pouted. “Didn’t think so.”

“Shall I be riding with you, then?” Zevran asked.

“Unless someone else wants to share there horse with you.” Everyone took a step back from us. “I suppose you are.”

We all returned to our horses. I pulled myself up and helped the assassin and headed back to the old Imperial Highway. Zevran’s arms came around my chest and pulled me flush against his chest. “Um, Zevran, what are you doing?”

“You’re not sitting properly,” he replied.

“Oh,” I said. “ There’s etiquette to riding a horse?”

“Of course, Darrian,” Leliana said, riding next to me.

“You have never ridden before, have you?” Zevran asked.

“No.”

“I could tell.”

Once we returned to the road, Zevran’s hands started slipping their way down my chest and abdomen, quite uncontrollable for my tastes. “Zevran, What are you doing?”

“Just exploring,” he said, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

Pretty soon, his hands started their search lower and lower, till I grabbed them and put them to the side.”Zevran, please.”

“Please?” he asked with mirth in his voice. “Well, how can I when you keep moving my hands?”

“Please, DON’T,” I said, emphasizing my words. “Or, I’m going to tie your hands behind your back.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Darrian,” Leliana chuckled. “I think that is something he would enjoy.”

I turned my glare back to the other elf, who’s smirk turned into a cheshire grin and eyebrows wiggled. I sighed and shook my head, turning my focus back to the road ahead of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By night fall, I was about ready to strangle the assassin; his hands kept wandering around my body and he eventually groped me. It was then that I elbowed him in the chin, sending him flying off the back of the horse. Of course, instead of being dismayed, he took that as me playing rough, and jumped right back up to continue his annoying touching.

When we reached the tower, well after it was dark, I was amazed how tall and large it was. Although I supposed it had to be in order to hold so many mages and Templars. Instead of going straight across the water, we decided to stay the night at the small inn, the Spoiled Princess. We took two rooms, each with two beds. Sten decided to stay outside and keep an eye out for any more assassination attempts. He did come in for dinner, but left for the night, Pendragon on his tail.

After the hot meal, we went to our rooms; Alistair, Zevran and I in one, Morrigan and Leliana in the other. I removed my armour and my leathers, only wearing my leg gins and pulling on a thin sleep top; Alistair did the same. Zevran, on the other hand, not only removed his leathers, but his shirt as well, exposing his perfectly moulded chest. There were identical tattoos on his chest that matched the ones on his face. Because there were only two beds, he and I were forced to share since Alistair took up an entire bed by himself. I sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a comb through my thick hair, watching Zevran unbraiding his own sun blonde hair. His eyes met mine and he smiled. “Don’t worry, amigo. I’ll try to keep my hands to myself, tonight.” I rolled my eyes and placed the comb back into my pack and made myself comfortable in the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to darkness. It was still night no moon shone behind the clouds. The only light came from the small embers on the small fireplace. I had turned over during the night, a rare occurrence for me, and was now facing the other elf, who’s chest was in my face. For a while, I just watched him, studied his face, which had a couple small scars here and their, but he was still very handsome. I mean, for a guy.

“Are you falling for my good looks?” Apparently he wasn’t asleep, as his amber eyes cracked open to look at me.

“I’m just trying to figure you out,” I replied.

He smiled. “What is it you are ‘trying to figure out?’” I was a bit timid about asking, thinking the questions on my mind too personal to ask after just meeting him less than 12 hours ago. “It’s alright,” he said, sensing my hesitance. “Ask me anything.”

I thought about which question to ask first. “How did you join the Crows?”

He chuckled. “I did not join by choice, if that’s what you are asking. My mother bore me in a whore house and died. I guess you could say she was my first victim,” he said with mirth. “The whores raised me till I was seven, then sold me to the Crows. I was apparently a bargain.”

“You were sold?” I asked. “You mean, like slave? They allow slavery in Antiva?”

“It-ti is not the same in Antiva. Similar, but not the same.” He continued with his story. “As I said, when they bought me, I was only seven. The younger the better, so they say. And so, I have been with the Crows ever since. Well, until yesterday, that is.”

“And, why leave?” I asked. “There must be a reason why you wanted to leave.”

His smile disappeared, and his amber eyes fell. “They forced me to kill the woman I loved.”

I was not expecting an answer like that, not from this man who seemed to flirt with anything with a heartbeat. But, I guess, even assassin’s have normal feelings as well. “I’m sorry.”

His smile came back, this time a bit more sweetly. “And what about you, handsome? Why did you join the Wardens?”

To be honest, I didn’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it. I mean, it was too early to trust him with personal history. “To make a long story short, I was conscripted. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” A vision of that day quickly flashed before my eyes. “It seems so long ago.”

“How long has it been?”

“I was conscripted a month ago, but officially joined only a week and a half ago.”

“Really?” Zevran asked with shock. “What about Alistair?”

“I think a few months before.”

“And he has put you in charge?” He paused for a moment. “I wonder why.”

I shook my head. “Don’t know. He said I would be a better leader.”

“He does not see himself a leader?” I shook my head again. “Well, if it helps, I think you’ll be a fantastic leader in your endeavours against the Blight. Which reminds me, I was going to ask, why are we going to the Circle Tower?”

I quickly explained to him about the Treaties and of the young boy, Connor. “Ah, I see,” he replied. “So it does have to do with the Blight.” I nodded. “Well, we only have a few hours till morning, so I suggest we try and sleep a while longer. Unless you wish to do other things,” he said, his voice changing to a smooth tone an wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes, I turned over to face away from the rogue and closed my eyes. “Good night, Zevran.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When morning finally came, it was still pretty dark, due to the clouds that surrounded the giant tower. The clouds, despite the wind, seemed to just stay right where they were, throwing lightning here and there along the lake. The inn keeper served our meal in the tavern and explained to us that there was something going on in the Tower, but none of the Templars would explain what. After the meal, we paid him and left. 

As we approached the dock, a Templar stopped us saying no one was to cross. After a few brief words and a small threat we were quickly admitted to the other side.

Once inside, it felt even more gloomy than it was outside. There were Templars here and there, some looked to be injured, others distressed. We followed the Templar who let us in, leading us to his superior, who was currently giving orders to the two knights at the large doors that lead to the rest of the Tower. “Ser, someone here to see you.”

The elder man turned to us, and gave him a glare of displeasure. “Ser, Carroll, I specifically ordered, NO ONE was to be allowed across!”

“I- I know, Ser,” Ser Carroll said, almost whimpering. “B-b-b-b-but they insisted that they were Grey Wardens.”

“Wardens?” He shooed the man off and stepped towards us. “I am Knight Commander, Ser Greagoir. I am in charge of the Templars in Ferelden. I’m afraid you caught us at a-” he paused. “A difficult time.”

“I’m Alistair,” my fellow Warden said. “And this is Darrian. We are here seeking aid against the Blight. We have the Treaties, documents that deman-”

“Yes, yes. I know about the Treaties,” Greagoir interrupted. He sighed heavily. “I really wish I could assist you, but we are in the middle of our own melt down right now.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. “What has happened?”

“Some of the mages have started to rebel against us and have taken over the Tower. There are demons and abominations everywhere. They’ve killed so many already.”

“Blood magic,” Alistair murmured to himself.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Greagoir looked to the great doors that had been bared shut. “We’ve had to keep the doors locked so to contain them inside. I’m afraid the Tower is lost. I have already sent word to the Grand Cleric in Denerim, and have requested for the Rite of Annulment.”

“The what?” I asked Alistair.

“It gives the Templars permission to destroy the Tower,” he replied, sorrowfully. “And everyone inside with it.”

My mind froze for a moment. I was completely and utterly shocked that anyone could do such a thing. I knew mages could be dangerous, but they were people too. Why destroy them all when something goes wrong without a fair trial? It just wasn’t right. “Ser, there must be another way!”

The knight shook his head. “The only way I will veto the Rite is if I see the First Enchanter, alive. And he must tell me, himself, that the Circle is not lost.”

“Then allow us to find him.”

He came right up to me and glared at me. “No one is allowed in there. I cannot risk any more lives till I get word from the Chantry. Only they can allow entrance.”

“Good thing I’ve never listened to the Chantry, then,” I said, glaring right back at him. I then marched over to the large doors guarded by the two Templars. “Open this door!” I ordered. The two guards looked down at me through their helmets, then to each other and laughed loudly. I probably looked pathetically puny compared to them.

“Darrian,” Alistair said. “We can’t go in there.”

“We have to, Al. We need Arl Eamon, and the only way to save him is to get the First Enchanter to free his son.” I paused, then crossed my arms across my chest defiantly. “Unless you don’t mind your uncle dying.”

I knew that what I said was low, but I needed Alistair to agree with me. I knew he would not allow his beloved uncle to die. He gave a heavy sigh. “Your right.”

“I cannot allow this.” We turned back to the Knight Commander. “If I let you and something happens to you, what am I going to say to the Chantry when they start asking questions?”

I kept my arms crossed, looking at the man. “Just tell them we threatened the lives of everyone in the tower and surrounding areas. Tell them you had no choice.”

He kept his eyes on me, but seemed to be thinking about what I said. He sighed before speaking again. “Are you sure? Once you go in, there is no turning back. I will bar the doors and will only open them again when I see the First Enchanter or when I have the Rite in my hand.”

“I’m sure,” I responded, confidently.

He looked to me, then to the rest of our team. For a moment I thought he would send us away, but then he turned to the men guarding the doors and nodded his head. The two men turned and pulled out the plank of wood that kept the door locked. One of them pushed the door open and stepped back at attention and our group walked through. “Remember,” Commander Greagoir said. “We will not open the door until the First Enchanter stands before me.” After that, the door closed with a heavy bang, followed by the sound of the plank being placed back on the door, locking us in.


	11. Broken Circle Part 1

The hallway was large and curved with doors on the right. We took a quick peak inside and found nothing except the unmoving, pale, cloudy eyed bodies of mages. They were scattered all over the place, some piled on top of each other. Further down the hall, the bodies of Templars as well. Some of them were torn apart limb from limb while others had their bodies twisted in unnatural angles. Blood ha been spilt and splattered on the walls. My stomach dropped when my eyes met the glazed over eyes of a child about six or seven years.

“This is horrifying,” Alistair said, breaking the silence.

“These poor children,” Leliana said, dropping to her knees next to one of the bodies, using her hand to close its eyes.

“Let us find survivors,” I said, trying to keep my eyes away from the bodies. The others followed down the curved hallway till we reached a large room where some of the mages, who were still alive huddled together. There were four adults, two young teens, and six children. At the far end was a large door with some form of transparent barrier that was wavering. A large fiery hand clawed its way through and broke through the barrier and started its way to the mages. The creatures body looked to be made of fire and lava, leaving a small trail of fire behind it.

One of the mages, the elder woman I met at Ostagar, left the group and blocked the demon’s approach. She raised her staff and sent a boast of ice towards the demon, freezing it before it had a chance to attack. She then bashed it with the end of her staff and it shattered into thousands of pieces.

Once the danger had passed, I ran over to the mage. “Wynne.” Quick as a flash, she turned and pointed her staff towards me, the end of it turned into a flame. I had just enough time to slide to a stop before I ran straight into it. “Woah! Hold on there, Wynne. It’s me, Darrian,” I said with my hands up in defence.

Her staff did not waver as she glared at me. “Take another step, demon, and I will strike you where you stand.”

“Wynne, I’m not a demon,” I pleaded with her. “I’m the Warden recruit from Ostagar.”

Her staff grew brighter and was shoved closer to my face. “Prove yourself.”

I backed up a step, keeping my hands up. “Remember when you asked me my opinion on magic? I asked how I could have an opinion on something I’ve never experienced for myself.”

Wynne did not move from her position for several moments before the stave in her hand lost it’s flame as she pulled it back and used it to lean against. “Darrian, I”m sorry. I’m trying to be as cautious as possible, for the sake of the children, you understand. Have the Templars opened the door yet?”

I shook my head. “No. they just let us in so we could try to put things straight.”

“So, you’re working for the Templars.” Her eyes fell to the floor in sadness. “They have abandoned us to our fate. Do they have the Rite?”

“No, not yet.”

Wynne gave a heavy sigh. “Then we have no hope.”

“No, Wynne,” Alistair said, coming up next to me. “There is hope. Greagoir said that he will revoke the Rite if we can show him the Circle is safe. If we bring the First Enchanter to him he’ll call it off.”

“Irving?” She paused for a moment, her hand on her chin. “Last I heard, he was in the Harrowing Chamber.”

“Great,” I said. “Where is it?”

“On the last floor. Top of the Tower.”

“Why is everything always on the top floor of the tower?” I asked underneath my breath. “Alright. So, I suppose we go this way?” I asked pointing to the door where the demon had forced it’s way through.

“Yes, but you cannot go through until I take down the barrier.” She turned my attention to the frightened children who were being comforted by the older mages. “I put it up so nothing could get to them.”

“May I ask,” Leliana said behind me. “How did this all start? Why is the Circle falling apart?”

“There was a meeting of the Enchanters being held in the Harrowing Chamber, right before I returned from Ostagar. It was led by Uldred. From what I heard, he wanted to start a revolt against the Templars.”

“Let me guess,” Alistair said. “The First Enchanter said now, and this Uldred character went crazy.”

Wynne nodded. “I heard that he and his followers started using blood magic and Uldred sealed the Enchanters inside the Chamber. Some of his followers became-” She took a breath, shaking her head. “Abominations. They started terrorizing the students, either killing them or dragging them back to the Chamber.”

I walked up to Wynne and held her hands in my own. “Wynne, I know this is hard, but I believe we can put an end to all of this and save the Circle, but I’m going to need you to take down the barrier and help us get to the Harrowing Chamber. Can you do that?”

“No!” One of the younger mages cried out. “Wynne, you can’t! You were injured earlier. Let one of us.” The poor girl was close to tears.

Wynne smiled and walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. “I need to go, and you need to stay here with the children and protect them.” The girl sniffled, but nodded her consent. The elder mage then turned to me. “Let us go.”

I nodded, and kneeled down next to Pendragon who had been next to me and rubbed his ear. “Pen, I need you to stay with the children and protect them, can you do that?” Pendragon whined, but licked my face once and trotted over to the children, who all seemed to take to him, grabbing hold of him and petting him.

The elder mage walked over to the doorway with the barrier and readied her staff, then sent a bold of light into it, destroying it and we entered through the door. The barrier was then replaced by a new one by the girl who was the oldest of the mages left behind. We walked down the hallway, Wynne by my side. “What exactly is your plan, Darrian?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I guess try to get to this Harrowing hammer while saving as many mages as possible along the way.” 

“Let them have their death,” I heard Morrigan muttering to herself. “They’ve allowed themselves to be corralled like cattle.”

“Morrigan,” I said without turning around. “Now is not the time.”

“I don’t understand why we are helping these mages when their masters have chosen their deaths. Let them have it.”

“Morrigan!” I said, angrily. “You could have been a mage here, yourself.”

“Yes, I could have,” she retorted back to me. “Had my mother not shielded me from the Templars, so I am to show Sympathy?” I glared at her while she spoke. “My mother often said that things are the way they are because they could not have been any other way; I always questioned this.” She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from me. “Do what you wish; I care not.”

I rolled my eyes at her. “Your generosity knows no bounds, oh great Morrigan.”

She then angrily sent a mind blast that sent me flying against the stone wall, then I fell to the ground. “Do not patronize me!”

Before I had a chance to get back at her, I felt another mind blast keeping me pushed against the wall, and saw that Morrigan being pushed against the opposite wall. Wynne came and stood between us, holding us up with her magic. “We must be very careful. There will be blood mages, demons, and abominations after us. We cannot be acting like children. We need to stick together.” She looked between the two of us with such a motherly authority. “Can we do this?”

I looked past her at Morrigan who looked quite annoyed with not being able to move. I nodded to Wynne. “Yes, we can.”

We both looked to the dark haired mage who glared back at me then blew a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. “Fine, fine.”

Wynne released us from her hold and we continued on our way. “I assume that abominations are dangerous?” I asked.

“Yes,” Wynne replied. “They are extremely dangerous.”

“Well,” I said, bringing my daggers out of their sheaths and twirling them between my fingers. “We better be ready for anything then.”

We entered a large room at the end of the hall, a large library literally overflowing with books and scrolls. They filled each and every shelf on the wall, they lay on the tables, and even piles half as tall as I on the floor. Many of them were old, torn, and worn while others were newer, few seemed to have never been opened. Bodies scattered the floor, and the smell of burnt flesh was sickening. A few torches on the walls and candlesticks on the table provided the only source of light, for there were absolutely no windows. The darkness was quite depressing.

Suddenly, my ears picked up a sound from the other side of the library and I slowly made my way toward it. I peaked around the bookshelf, finding nothing, so I quickly hid around the next set of bookshelves and looked around it. On the floor at the far side there was a young girl trying to crawl away from a demon that looked just like the one from before slinking towards her, claws bared. Before I could act, the demon grabbed hold of her leg and pulled her out from under the table she managed to crawl under. The girl screamed and started thrashing about, trying to escape it’s grip. I ran over, blades ready wen the demon noticed me. It threw the girl into one of the bookshelves and turned its claws to face me. I slid under its claws that had lunged for me and was able to strike it in the back of its neck. It didn’t stop the demon, but made it angrier and it turned around and reached for me again.

Quickly, I jumped backwards, kicking it’s face as I twisted in the air. There were two more blades that stabbed the demon in the side of its neck as Zevran joined in the fight. The two of us together took our turns attacking and distracting the demon until it slowed down enough that we could quickly find it’s vulnerable spot. The demon soon melted and turned into smoke, disappearing from the mortal world.

I nodded my thanks to the assassin, who winked back at me.

Wynne had made her way to the girl who was attacked and holding her in her arms. The poor girl had blood dripping from her head and her leg was severely burnt where the demon had grabbed her. Wynne was cradling her in her arms, saying sweet nothings to her quietly. I looked closer and the girls eyes had fogged over and her chest was not rising with breath. I looked away, hands clenched around my daggers. We needed to end this.


	12. Broken Circle Part 2

We eventually found the stairs from the Apprentice Quarters to the Senior Mage Quarters and entered another similar hallway. This one was much shorter than the last and lead to another library. Before we entered we could hear a not so happy conversation. I peaked around the corner and saw three mages, an older man, and a younger man and woman, all arguing, but I was unable to hear about what.

The older man turned towards our direction, staff glowing. “Who’s there?” he called out.

Just as I was about to come out, Zevran placed a hand on my shoulder. “Wait a moment, mi amigo.” He pulled me to the side so he could see around the corner, a small throwing knife in hand. I suppose the mage was getting too close to our location. Zevran quickly there the knife and jumped out of hiding, holding his combat daggers. I followed him out, and just as one of the other mages’ staves came down upon me, I blocked it with my daggers and pushed the mage back. Recovering quickly, he took a small knife from his belt and slit his wrist. The blood, instead of dripping to the ground, started bubbling and floating above his arm. Behind him, a sloth demon emerged from the shadows and started slinking it’s way towards me. I leaped over and behind the slow creature stabbing it quickly here and there, searching for it’s weak spot. Finding it quickly, I twisted both blades and the demon melted.

“Darrian! DUCK!” Alistair called out, running towards me with his sword swinging. I quickly dropped to the flop and watched overhead the ex-Templar shoving his sword and shield into a rage demon that had appeared and snuck up behind me. Alistair took my hand and pulled me back to my feet.

“Why did you do this?” We heard Wynne say. We turned to see her kneeling next to the woman, who had hidden from the fight. She was pressing a torn piece of her robe into a cut o her wrist, her eyes were wide with fear as she looked up to Wynne, and then to Alistair and I as we came up behind her.

“We just wanted to get away from here,” she replied in a weak quiet voice. “I didn’t mean for all this bloodshed and death.” A single tear fell from her cheek. “Please, I know I don’t deserve any mercy, but please, don’t kill me.”

I knelt down in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. “Tell me why.”

“The Templars,” she explained, avoiding my gaze and looking down to the ground. “They’re always watching. Always.” Her eyes fell to the floor. “They are sick, and use their position to take advantage over us. Punish us for things we did not do. Forcing themselves onto us.They are monsters.” She sniffled and looked back up at me. “Uldred said that if we give our support to Loghain, the Chantry would forgive us for our wrongs and free us.”

“Loghain?” Alistair asked. “That explains everything. He’s trying to tear apart Ferelden from the inside out.”

“Still,” Wynne said, placing her hand on the woman’s injury, a blue glow surrounding it. “That does not justify the use of blood magic.”

“Why not use blood magic?” Morrigan spoke up. “Magic is magic.”

“Blood magic is evil,” Wynne said, sternly. “Even if used with the purpose of doing good The road to the void is paved with good intentions.”

Morrigan scoffed, crossing her arms under her chest, jutting her hip out and looking away. “Fine, have it your way. I still don’t understand why we are helping these mages.”

“Excuse me?” 

The appostate glared at Wynne. “As I said earlier, you allow Templars to herd you like sheep. Your ‘shepherds’ have control of your fates. I say let you all have it. It’s your own fault that you allow yourselves to be imprisoned like this.”

“What if you were in their position?” I asked, getting in-between the two glaring women. “You lived your entire life in the wilds, protected by your mother. These people were ripped away from their homes at young ages. They had no choice.” Morrigan’s eyes bore into mine, as if she were trying to implode me with her glare. If I wasn’t so stubborn, she probably would have succeeded. “You’d be just as frightened had you been in their shoes.”

She continued to stay quiet, but she looked away and groaned her annoyance. I turned back to the women on the floor. “Wynne is right, though. You could have escaped without the use of blood magic.”

She shook her head. “They would have been able to stop us, using their silence and holy smite upon us.They can’t use it against blood magic though.”

“They use what?” I asked.

Wynne looked up at me, the glow from her hands fading. “It prevents mages from focusing their access to the fade, which stops mages from using magic.”

“Except blood magic,” the young woman added. Her wrist, I noticed, had now stopped bleeding, and the skin had knitted itself back together, leaving next to no scar.

“Please, ser,” she said softly. “I ono I have no right to ask, but please, show mercy and help me escape. I promise I will join the Chantry and do something good with my life.”

“I’m sorry,” Alistair said. “But, I don’t think the Chantry will allow a mage to be an initiate.”

“True,” I agreed. “Look,” I said to the mage. “I can’t help you, but if you go back where we came, you can help protect the children and we will turn a blind eye on whatever you did up here, as long as you don’t practice the art again. Do we agree?”

She studied my face for a few minutes, trying to figure myself out. Eventually, she sighed and nodded. “Alright, I shall.”

Smiling, I stood up and helped her and Wynne to their feet. “If we can save the Circle,” I said to her, “I’ll have a word with Greagoir about what you said.” She smiled back at me, thanked me, and started for the stairs we had just came up from.

We continued our way through the second library and came to another hallway. Once again, it had high ceilings and curved around. There were doors on the right, all closed. Alistair came to the first one, sword drawn and quickly opened it. There was nothing inside; only beds, and a few chests and wash basins. The next room was the same, but a few bodies littered the floor. 

The next door, which was a large set of double doors, opened up to a very large room with pews, candle stand, and a statue of Andraste. A chapel of sorts. But there wa no one, living or dead, so we moved on.

We checked all the other doors, but other than dead bodies, we found no one. We finally came to a door on the left and entered. It was a large circular room with crates stacked upon each other and many shelves full of potions, staves, and books. I picked up a yellow potion from one of the open crates and studied it. “A storage room?”

Wynne took the bottle gently from my hand and placed it back, careful not to touch any of the other glass bottles. “Yes. Don’t, touch,” she said sternly.

I put my hands up in submission. From across the room I could see Zevran’s playful eyes and watched as he grabbed a handful of vials and started juggling them. “Um, Wynne?” I said pointing to the other elf.

She turned and stormed over to him. “I said, ‘DON’T touch,’” She tried, unsuccessfully to grab a vial from him.

“Oh, but I am having so much fun,” the Antivan said, speeding up his hands, making it near impossible for the mage to touch the vials. Angrily, she reached out, pinching his pointed ear. “Ow, ow oow!” Zevran cried out, dropping the vials which I quickly dove to the floor to catch.

“I said, don’t TOUCH!,” Wynne said, not letting go of his ears. 

“Okay, okay, please,” the Crow said, painfully.The mage released him and he started rubbing the end of his ear. “Well, now I know you like it rough.”

Like it rough? Oh, Maker. Really? Now he’s flirting with a woman old enough to be his mother. I shook my head.

“Darrian,” Leliana called. I looked around till I saw her on the far end of the storage room. I walked through the maze of crates till I reached her. “Found some of the mages,” she said, lifting the lid of the crate she stood next to. Inside, there were two children huddled against a young man, who looked up with fearful eyes.

“It’s alright,” I said, reaching out to help them out. He took my hand and I pulled him up and out. Leliana and Sten pulled the children out. “What happened? Where are the others?”

The mage, around my age looked at me, fear in his eyes. There are a few others hiding in the other crates. We heard the demons coming down the stairs and Owain- Wait.” He looked around the room in a panic. “Where’s Owain?”

I looked around, but the only other mages I saw were the ones being pulled out of crates by the others.

“Owain!”

“I am here.” I middle aged man came out of a wardrobe that was against the wall. He seemed to be unharmed, but his voice was very monotone, and his face expressionless. There was something weird about this man.

“Owain,” the young mage said, walking up to him. “Are you hurt?”

“I am not hurt,” he replied. “I was able to hide before the demons came.”

Wynne walked up to him, worry on her face. “Owain, what happened?”

He slowly turned to face her. “I was cleaning the storage room, as is my duty; those two children were helping me,” he said, pointing to the two children who were held in Alistair’s arms. “Then mages came running and screaming, saying there were demons and abominations about. I hid them and then myself before they could find us.”

“You should have gone downstairs. There are others that have gathered there for protection.”

“I am familiar with the storage room. I did not want to leave.”

“We couldn’t leave, anyway,” the young mage said. “The demons blocked the stairs to go down.”

“Well, they aren’t there now,” I said. “You should all go now and find the others. You’ll be stronger in a larger group.”

He nodded and went to Alistair and took one of the small children in his arms, and one of the young youths took the other one. “Come, Owain. Let’s get out of here.”

“I do not want to leave,” he said. “The storage room is familiar to me. I will remain here.”

“Are you sure, Owain?” Wynne asked him. 

“Yes, Wynne,” he replied. “Do not worry over me.”

“Alright.” Wynne turned to the younger mages. “All of you, get to the others as quickly as you can. Protect each other.”

They all ran out into the hallway towards the stairs. “Owain, stay hidden until someone comes to find you.” He did as he was told, going back into the wardrobe and closing the door behind him.

We followed Wynne to the next flight of stairs that lead us up to the next floor. “Wynne,” I asked. “There was something different about him. What’s wrong with him?”

Wynne gave a heavy sigh before answering. “He’s a Tranquil. A mage who was deemed to dangerous to everyone else, and so has been stripped of his magic, and as a side effect, he has lost all emotion.”

I was shocked. I had no idea mages could have their powers taken from them permanently like that. “You can do that?”

“The Templars can,” Alistair replied beside me. “It’s called the Rite of Tranquility. The Templars duty is to watch over mages for years and years and when their time comes, the mages either goes through their Harrowing, or is made Tranquil.”

“So, how do Templars decide?”

“If the Templars believe a mage is strong enough to withstand a demon’s proposal,” Wynne said, “then they have their harrowing. The harrowing is a final test for a mage, where they are tempted by demons. If they come out unharmed, and alone, they are no longer apprentices, but senior mages and have passed their test.”

“And, I suppose the mages that aren’t strong enough…”

“Are made tranquil.”

“What about the mages who take the harrowing?” I asked, standing on the landing at the top of the stairs. “They don’t all pass the test, do they?”

“Unfortunately, no. Some succumb to the demon’s call, others never come out of the Fade at all. Either way, the Templars kill them.”

“They don’t get a second chance, I take it?”

Wynne shook her head as the rest of our team made it to the top.


	13. Chapter 13 Broken Circle Part 3

It was quiet. Too quiet. I guess i preferred quiet when it came to the mass of Templar bodies sprawled across the floor. I made the quiet assumption that this was the Templar Quarters, since there were maybe two mage bodies. Then again, it was hard to tell how many bodies there were with all the limbs and other body parts thrown all over the place.

“I sense a demon’s presence,” Wynne said, pointing to one of the side rooms. Weapons at ready, we tip toed to the open door and peered inside. 

A helmet-less Templar stood at the far end of the room, back towards the door. I couldn’t see, but there was someone, or something, facing him, being held by the Templars strong hands, which stroked up and down the slim body. He turned enough that I could see a woman… a very almost undressed woman, with an extremely short low-cut robe, barely covering her sex, and jewels like an Orlesian lady’s earrings hung over her nipples, exposing the rest of her large breasts. Her clawed hands wrapped around the back of the Templar’s neck, and her reptilian eyes watched us from around his muscular arms. Her head had two large curved horns that formed where her eyebrows should have been, and instead of hair, there was a flowing purple flame to match her scaled skin. Her lips were locked with his, and her spaded tail swished back and forth behind her, like a cat’s after catching the cannery. 

“It’s a Desire Demon,” Wynne said quietly. “Whatever she offers, do not accept it.” 

The demon pulled away from the Templar and looked up at him. “My dear, wait here one moment. I have guests to see to.” Her voice was almost hypnotic.

“Of course, my dear,” the Templar replied, moving behind the demon and staring blankly at the wall. 

She turned her attention to us, with a cold look. “Why do you interrupt this intimate moment?”

“Intimate?” Leliana asked, appalled. “You have tricked this poor man into believing you are his lover.”

“Tricked is such a poor word,” the demon purred. “I’d rather call it giving him the happiness he has so desired for such a long time.” She turned to look back at the Templar. “He did not want the life he has. He wanted a home, a family that loved him, a wife he could make love to.” She looked back to us. “I wanted to experience what life would be like outside of the Fade. To experience a mortal’s life.”

Her voice was extremely sultry. So alluring. Her eyes… She looks beautiful. Wait. She’s a demon! I avoided eye contact with her when she looked my way. “I could make all your dreams reality, if you’d let me,” she said, running her hands over her exposed torso, taking a bejewelled nipple between her fingers.

I felt my breath hitch. Each intake getting heavier. Hotter. That wasn’t attractive… Nope… not at all…

Zevran hummed behind me. “I could do with that, mi amore,” he said, his voice dropping to that low, sexy octave. Wait… Did I just think his voice was sexy? Well, it was… I mean, for a guy.

The demon before us unhooked her jewellery and allowed it to fall to the ground, completely exposing her succulent breasts. Maker’s breath, my leggings are getting tight. I couldn’t help but look at her beautiful body. She extend a welcoming hand towards us. “Come to me, and I shall give you all peace,” she said. I couldn’t help but want to take her hand. “All your troubles shall be no more. All you will ever know is peace and love.”

“Ugh! I can’t take any more of this!” Morrigan said, knocking me off balance as she pushed past me, staff pointed to the demon and shot a fireball at her. The demon screamed in agony, trying to push the flames off that started consuming her. The Templar suddenly came back to life, unsheathing his sword and charging towards us. Snapped out of our trances, we all faced the armoured man.

Zevran and I quickly dodged the sword that now met the giant blade of the Qunari’s. “Don’t hurt him!” I said. “He ma come back when the demon’s killed.” Sten nodded and pushed the Templar backwards. Leliana, Wynne, and Alistair attacked the demon alongside Morrigan. The demon shot a ball of spirit energy towards Leliana, who quickly dodged it. The attack continued on it’s path and hit Sten, knocking him to the ground. The Templar raised his sword to strike the fallen giant, when Zevran and I ran up behind him and kicked in his knees, causing him to fall.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alistair blocking the Demon’s clawed strikes easily with his shield, but was not able to attack. Leliana had come up behind her and slit the creatures throat. The Desire Demon’s scream turned more into a gurgle as black liquid poured from the wound. She fell to her knees and vaporized into thin air. Wynne came to the Templar, who was now unmoving and felt his throat for a pulse, shaking her head.

“I don’t understand,” I said, looking at the corpse. “Why? I thought…” I didn’t know what I thought.

Wynne stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. “He allowed the demon to alter his mind. Just that simple act sealed his fate to her.”

I turned my gaze to her. “Wasn’t there anything we could do?” She shook her head. “Then we should move on, save everyone that we can.” I turned to leave the room, followed by the others.

There were two other rooms on the left of the hall, both had Templars that, like the first, were under the control of demons. And, like before, we could not save them. After dealing with them, we continued around the hall till we found the door at the end of the hall which was locked. Zevran took his lock picks out of a pouch on his belt an easily unlocked the door. As soon as it opened, another battle ensued. Two Sloths and a Rage demon waited for us on the other side and immediately attacked. It didn’t take us long to defeat them, and they quickly faded away.

There were even more Templar bodies and pieces of armour littering the floor, along with torn books and weapons. In the middle of the room was a large round table, with maps, runed stones, and bottles of blue glowing liquid inside. Everything had dried blood covering them. I walked around to the other side of it an found a mage lying on the ground, holding a scroll of some kind.I knelt beside him and raised my hand above his face; he was still breathing. I tried shaking him awake, but he would not stir. “Wynne!” I called out.

She was soon next to me, a glowing hand hovering over the unconscious mage. “Nial. He is under an enchantment; he’s trapped in the Fade.”

“How can he be trapped?”

“Quite easily,” a deep voice said.

Looking up, a demon suddenly appeared from out of no where. This one was different than the others we had fought. This one had an actual physical form, not the foggy, almost transparent, look the other ones did. It had a robe covering it’s lower half, hiding it’s feet, and it’s body and face seemed to be mutilated and mushed together. The one thing that stood out from all this was the fact that it’s eyes looked human.

“I’d entertain you, visitors, but that would be…” he took a slow breath, “… too much effort.”

“Oh, good,” I said, twirling my daggers between my fingers. “That will just make it easier to kill you.”

The demon tilted it’s head to the side, as if confused. “But, why?” he asked slowly. “Are you not tired of all the fighting in the world? Would you not prefer to just lie down and rest?”

It was odd. I was suddenly feeling exhausted and heavy, my eyelids slightly fluttering. I had to force them to stay open, but even that was hard.

“Don’t listen to it,” Wynne said, leaning heavily against her staff. “Do not… let it.. win…..” she suddenly fell to the ground, closing her eyes.

“Wynne?” There was a large thud as Sten fell as well.

“Oh, dear,” Leliana said as she collapsed as well. Zevran soon followed her down, as did Morrigan.

Alistair and I fell to our knees as our legs gave out. “We.. need.. to stay… awake….” Alistair said as he slumped to the floor.

I tried to shake my head to keep myself awake, but my eyelids started growing heavier and heavier, until I couldn’t keep them open any longer.


	14. Chapter 14 Night Terrors

Morrigan

“Morrigan! Wake up, girl.” I opened my eyes suddenly, staring at the oh so familiar ceiling of my mother’s cottage. My home. I sat up in the bed and looked at my mother, who stood by the chest at the foot of my bed, holding a mirror in her hand and looking at me very crossly. The mirror was of gold plate with beautiful gems fused into beautiful designs surrounding the reflective glass. Avery extravagant mirror.

Still, my mother was cross at me. “Where did this come from?” she asked in a harsh tone. My throat was dry; it always went dry when mother spoke to me that way, and my silence only made it worse. “I asked you a question, Morrigan.”

I looked in her eyes with small defiance. “I found it.” Something was wrong. My voice. It was mine, and yet it wasn’t. It was quieter, higher… or has my voice always been that way?

“And where did you find it?” Mother asked persistently.

“In the wilds,” I replied. Her glare told me she wanted details. “In a wagon… a lady’s caravan…” I knew I was in trouble now.

“A lady’s caravan?” she asked, her eyes never leaving mine. “And, what would have happened had you been caught? What if there were Templars?”

“I was careful,” I said. “I watched from afar as a cat, and then I-“

“And then you had the gall to go closer,” she accused.

My eyes drifted to the floor. Wait a moment. I remember this. I’ve seen her like this before. I had seen that mirror before. I looked up, and I knew what she was about to o. Before she could raise it up above her head, I jumped from my bed and reached out and took the mirror from her hands. “You will not have the best of me, demon!” I said in a voice I truly recognized as my own. I raised the mirror and threw it down, smashing it into thousands of shards. The woman, who looked like my mother, looked up at me, her face distorted like a corpse. It howled at me and came at me. I reached behind me and pulled my staff from it’s sling an swung it around my head till it pointed to the demon and sent out a blast of lightning. The demon shrieked in pain and backed away. But, I was not done yet. I cast another spell, sending a ball of fire towards it, which consumed it and turned it into ash.

Twirling my staff back into it’s sling, I looked around, now that my eyes and mind were open, and realized I was in the Fade. I age a heavy sigh. “The others are probably experiencing similar happenings.” I opened the door to leave the cabin, revealing a portal. “They must think this is just a dream.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zevran

“Rinna, why?” I asked her, as she looked up from the ground at me. My partner, Taliesen, had discovered that Rinna, this woman, the love of my life, was betraying us. Betraying me. He had shown me the documents proving this. If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have believed him and probably killed him for good measure. “Braska, why?”

She looked up at me, blood dripping from the cut on her lip, with those sad green eyes. “He is lying, mi amore. I am innocent, I promise you. I would neve-”

“Then explain this!” Taliesen exclaimed, shoving the documents into her face, almost punching her in the process.

Rinna panicked. “I’ve never seen this in my li- Ahh!” she screamed as I slapped her across the face with the back of my hand.

“No te atrevas a mentirme!” This ache in my heart… have I felt this before?

The woman sniffled and wiped her mouth, the blood streaked across her chin. “Zevran, mi amore,” she looked up at me, tears falling freely. “Si no me creen. I have nothing to do with this.”

I spat in her face as a tear almost escaped from my own eye. “Begging for your life, Amore? That is pathetic, especially for a Crow.”

Taliesen’s blade came up around her throat and he pulled her head back, painfully gripping her hair. “Any last words, Perra?”

Rinna’s eyes never left mine. It felt as if she were looking into my soul. I could feel that she knew everything I felt. Hate. Love. Betrayal. Forgiveness. “Te quiero, Zevarn.”

I wanted to look away, but I could not keep my eyes off of hers as Taliesen slit her throat, blood pouring out as she gurgled her last breath. Her eyes never closed, but glazed over, still looking at me. “Adiós, mi amora.”

“Do not tell me you’re actually fooled by all of this.”

I turned around and saw the dark beauty, Morrigan. Un momento. She was not supposed to be here, was she? “Morrigan? Why are you here, my thorny flower?”

Her golden eyes rolled then glared at me. “Saving your skinny ass, that’s what.” She raised her staff and shot out a wall of fire at Taliesen, who screamed in pain with the voice, not his own, but of a demon.

“What are you doing?”

“If you can’t see, I’ll make you see.”

At that moment, Rinna stood, her once beautiful face sunken in and distorted with anger. It was then that I realized this was not real. I took out my twin daggers just as Rinna lunged for me with hers, blocking her attack. I pushed her back and lunged back, missing as the demon moved out of my way. Morrigan cast a spell of paralysis on the demon, giving me the opportunity to kill the beast that had taken on the appearance of my colleague and lover. The demons reverted back to their natural forms of rage and desire and then evaporated.

My amber eyes met golden. “So, please, explain what is going on here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alistair

I was in trouble… again. My uncle, Arl Eamon, had asked me to come in his office again. He never called me in there unless I was in trouble. I don’t understand what I had done wrong. I stayed in the stables, I worked long and hard to make sure the stalls were cleaned and stocked with fresh hay an oats everyday. I took care of the flowers growing along the pathways. I even kept the goats from the sheep. Why would he ask me in here today?

Uncle looked up from his desk, elbows resting on it and his brown bearded chin resting in his hands. His grey eyes were sad. “Alistair. I’m sorry, my boy, but I have some bad news.” MY hands wandered to the pendant that hung from my neck. It had belonged to my mother, I was told, who died giving birth to me. I always reached for it when I was nervous. “Your aunt, Isolde, has written to the Chantry, without my knowing so, and has insisted you be sent to them.”

“What? No!” I exclaimed. This couldn’t be happening. Why would she do this? This was my home. The stables, the castle, the whole village… Why? Well, I guess I knew why. Aunt Isolde knew I was born to a servant girl. That servant girl was not married. Uncle Eamon had been visited by her many times, usually alone in this very office. It’s only natural for her to assume. Two years ago, when I turned six, Uncle Eamon told me the truth. His brother-in-law, King Maric, who had visited him before I was born, was my father. He tried to tell Isolde this, but as usual, she would not listen. And now that she was six months pregnant with her first child, she was sending me away… no. Getting rid of me.

“Uncle, please. Let me stay.” I pleaded. “I promise I’ll stay out of sight, and that I’ll be good and won’t complain as much. Please.”

Eamon sighed and looked up at me with such sadness. “I’m sorry, my boy.” I heard the metallic sound of chain mail from behind me. “But the Templars have already come.”

I was shaking with grief. How could he let this happen? For years I stayed out of Isolde’s way, and yet she still insists I be sent away. I felt face become hot. Not only was I sad, but I was angry. I yanked at the pendant, breaking the thin chain around my neck and chucked the bauble into the corner, watching it shatter. “This is not fair!”

“Alistair!” Eamon stood up. “That was your mothers!”

“Well, she left me! Now I have no one!”

“Alistair, you know that is not true.” But I wouldn’t listen. I turned to run, but ran straight into a wall of chain mail armour. The Templar took hold of me as I tried to struggle my way out of his grip, unsuccessfully. The Templar was 100 times my size and about 1000 times stronger.

The Templar suddenly cried out in pain with an unworldly cry and I felt his arms releasing me. I turned around and saw the Templar shrivel up till the only thing left of him was his armour. Past the pile of armour, in the doorway stood a woman in very revealing clothing and an elf, both looking very familiar to me.

“Alistair, wake up!” the elf said. “This is not real!”

His voice. It was a familiar Antivan accent. There was only one elf I knew from Antiva. “Zevran?” I asked, my voice suddenly much much deeper.

“Ze one and only,” he said with a big smirk on his face, revealing his white teeth.

Behind them, more Templars and castle guards came out, swords and shields ready. I pulled mine out, the ones that were not there a moment ago, and charged them, bashing one to the ground and slicing an arm off another. I could see tom the corner of my eye Zevran zipping through them, quickly dodging blades and sticking his own into their backs. Morrigan cast a frost, freezing the majority of them, which made it easier to kill.

Soon enough, only Eamon, or what ever it was, was left. His form had morphed into a Shade, a very angry looking Shade, which was charging quite quickly, claws stretched out towards us. But with three against one, we easily dispatched it. 

I replaced my sword and shield and turned to my two rescuers. “So, what is happening here, exactly?”   
The Antivan chuckled. “Come, mi amego. We shall explain on the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sten

This must be a dream. It has to be. There would be no other explanation as to why thees humans are still alive, or why they would be helping me again, after what I did to them. The family, the same as before, they had found me in the middle of all that carnage that used to be my beresaad brethren and darkspawn, was standing beside the large cot that I lay in.

The alpha female, the one with the red hair and kind eyes was finishing wrapping my wounded arm while the tiny child strapped to her back gazed at me in wonder. Two other small children peered over the edge of the cot, watching intensely. The alpha male stop by the door, eyes watching, waiting for me to strike.

But this was a dream. A dream that did not have to play out the same way twice. I had control over this dream.I will not let this family, the ones who helped me, die by my hand again. This time, they must live.

“There you go,” the woman said with a smile. “That’s all I can do for now. How does it feel?”

I moved my injured arm a bit, wincing at the pain. “Better. Thank you.”

“You should give the ox-man a healing drought,” the man in the door way said, his eyes never wandering away from my face.

“Oh, yes,” the woman replied. “I shall go make one.” She stood up, teetering under the weight of the infant and turned to leave the room. 

One of the two children, the girl at the end of my cot, came around to take a closer look at me. “Why are you an ox-man?”

“Qunari,” I corrected her. “I was born this way.”   
The little boy had followed his older sister around to peer at me from behind her. “Are those horns real?” I bent my head low so they could see closer and felt their tiny hands run along them. “They are real!”

“Alright, you two,” the father said. “Go help your mother, both of you.” The two children waved goodbye and ran, chasing each other out.

The man looked at me, studying me carefully, and I him. We stayed silently staring at each other for a few minutes before he finally spoke. “Can you pull a plow?”

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Yes?”

“My horse was killed by those creatures, and I need to get my fields planted. If you help me, you can stay here for a while.”

The offer was tempting, I had to admit, even though farming was not my roll in life. But, then again, as soon as it was done I could go finish the task that I had been given by one of the Tamassrans. Well, at least pretend to finish it. I could not finish it while stuck in this dream. But, how would I get out. One does not simply open a door and expect to awaken.

The door opened up again and instead of the woman or the children, the witch, the Crow, and the human warrior stood there. “Hola, our taciturn friend, We are here to rescue you.”

“Leave me be,” I responded.

“Sten,” the warrior said. “We need to get out of here.”

I looked away from them. “I do not wish to leave.”

They were no doubt confused. “Sten, do you know this is the Fade?” he asked.

“Yes,” I answered simply. “And I do not wish to leave.”

The farmer looked at them angrily, crossing his arms. “He doesn’t want to leave. Let him be.”

The witch huffed and pushed the man aside, coming closer to the cot I resided on. “Look, ox-man. If you truly are of the Qun, you will keep the oath you gave. You made an oath to the Warden saying you would assist him with this damn Blight, You cannot stop it while stuck in this accursed place, so I suggest you get yourself up, now!”

She was correct. I had made an oath with the young elven Warden. If I did stay here, I would be going against everything the Qun teaches. I knew what must be done. I pulled off the covers of the bed and stood up, my imaginary wounds gone, and Asala strapped to my back. As I walked over to the door, the farmer came and blocked my path. “You are still unwell, ox-man. You need to rest.”

I glared down at the demon. “I will not kill you a second time. Move.”

The demon threw a glare at me and then to the others, who were no doubt matching his. There was no way a demon of his rank could take all of us on, and he knw it. He sighed and moved aside to let us pass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wynne

Aneirin was not cooperating. He, as usual for an elf, was being stubborn and smart mouthed. This damn elf was acting as if he knew better than I. He was my apprentice, not the other way around.

Yesterday, I swear he purposely set aflame a pile of books, just to make me angry. I had yelled at him, cussing and screaming. I was furious with him. I stormed off to my quarters and slammed the door shut, not coming out till the next morning. That’s when the Templar’s came to me. They asked if I knew where Aneirin had gone. I didn’t even know he was missing.

They later found that he had escaped the Tower and started hunting him down. The feeling of my stomach dropping came and went, but mostly stayed. I knew I was the reason he ran. I pushed him too hard. Too much. I expected more from him than he was able. I always knew that patience was a virtue, but knowing something and putting it into practice? That’s a completely different story.

The Templars returned, what seemed only moments after they left, but no Aneirin. Irving walked up to me, sadness in his eyes, and pulled me to a corner. “Wynne, there is something you must know.”

Usually, my heart skipped a beat when hearing him say my name, but this time I couldn’t concentrate on his dashing 20-years-my-senior look. “What is it, Irving?” I asked, my voice almost cracking.

“It- it’s…” he stuttered. “It’s Aneirin. The Templars found him in the Brecilian Forest. They tried to bring him back, but he fought against them.” He sighed, reaching for my hands and holding them gently. “They ended up killing him.”

My heart would have felt better if someone had just reached into my chest and crushed it. I couldn’t breathe. Nothing existed except for darkness and emptiness. My first apprentice… dead… because of me. Because of my lack of patience. Because I didn’t care.

I could feel hot tears running down my face, and Irving’s hand whipping them off. “It’s okay, Wynne. You don’t need to worry about anything anymore. You can stay here, in peace now, forever.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it!”

I looked up to see Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, and the elf, whom I couldn’t remember his name, standing there, weapons drawn. Wait. What were they doing here? They weren’t supposed to be here.

Before I could ask, Alistair spoke. “Wynne, this is the Fade. You must realize this before you get stuck here.”

The Fade? It couldn’t be. It feels so real. Wait… “If this is the Fade, how come you are aware? Non-mages are never aware in the Fade.”

~ “The sloth demon trapped us here,” the elf said. “Come to your senses, mi querida. Even you must realize this.”

It gave me pause. Was this really the Fade? And if so, how did I not feel this? I looked around and could now feel the ozone around me. 

“Wynne, do not listen to them. They speak lies.”

I turned to face Irving, but came face to face with a demon who carried Irving’s voice. I backed away quickly from it and took my staff. “You will not get the best of me, demon!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leliana

When I was 16, Marjolaine had sent us on an errand. To Denerim. In Ferelden. Why? Weren’t the Orlesian’s and Ferelden’s at odds with each other? I swear, sometimes she sent us on the strangest missions. This time, she wanted us to place information in the Arl of Denerim’s estate. But that wasn’t the strange part. What was strange about it was when she said, “absolutely, DO NOT look at the documents.”

She should have known better. Of course the word ‘don’t’ just piques my curiosity. When we found the drop off location I took a peak. The documents were not what I expected. They were marked with the Orlesian Military seal. Marjolaine was selling out information on our homeland. This was treason! How could she?

It didn’t take long to find her; or her to find us. There were guards with her, Ferelden guards. She pointed to us, angrily calling out to them, “Seize them! They are stealing the Arl’s documents!”

Before we could react, guards had us in chains and were dragging Sketch, Tug and I down into the depths of Fort Drakon for imprisonment.

I could not believe Marjolaine would do something like this. And yet, I could. She always told me never to trust anyone, and now she had betrayed us… me… to be tortured and imprisoned. Sketch and Tug were brought to a different part of the dungeon and so I was completely alone.

I found myself beaten till my lip had split, my ribs broken, and both eyes black and swollen from a broken nose. The cell I had been tossed in had no light, except for whatever light had come in through a tiny barred window above me. I was sure one of the guards that walked by my solid oak door must have a key to my cell, but even I knew there was no way I would be able to grab it with my arms shackled. to the wall. There was absolutely no hope for me. Tug and Sketch would be treated worse than I for both being non-human, and Marjolaine would not come. This was the end. 

I heard a commotion from the other side of the cell and looked up just as the cell door was burst open and light rushed through. “Leliana!”

“Alistair?” I recognized the voice and when he came through and easily broke the chains around my wrist, I knew what was happening. “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

“Yeeeesss, and no,” he replied, sporting a sheepish smile. 

“That demon trapped us all in the Fade,” Morrigan interrupted, crossing her arms under her chest, looking quite annoyed. “And we have all relived our worst memories.”

Alistair took my hand and easily heaved me to my feet. “So, how do we get out of here?”

“I would assume, we need to defeat the demon,” Wynn said, walking into the cell, and the other two followed her in. “But wait, someone was missing.

“Where is Darrian?”

“We, uh…” Alistair said. “We haven’t found him yet.”

“So he’s somewhere else in the Fade?” They nodded. “So, how do we find him?”

“By going through there,” Zevran said pointing towards the door they just came through. Instead of the hallway, there was some sort of black mist that swirled around.

“Then, let’s find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Braska - F**K
> 
> No te atrevas a mentirme! - Don't you dare lie to me!
> 
> Si no me creen - Please believe me
> 
> Perra - Bitch
> 
> Te quiero - I love you
> 
> Adiós, mi amora - Goodbye, my love
> 
> Un momento - Just a moment


	15. Chapter 15 - Darrian

When our group came through the portal, instead of being inside of Fort Drakon, we could now see it from a short distance. We were in what looked to be the Denerim Market, the ghosts of people closing up shops for the night and guards switching shifts. The moon was rising in the sky, full and bright enough to light up the streets. Our group looked around, but there was no sign of any elves, other than Zevran. “How do we get to the Alienage?” Alistair asked.

“I believe it is this way,” I said, pointing down a street. “Why?”

“Well, most towns close off the Alienages at night. I think that’s where we should start looking for Dare.” He started walking in the direction I pointed and the rest of us followed.

There were not many other people on the street, the few that were came in and out of taverns or returned to their homes. It seemed to take us hours to find the bridge that crossed over to the Alienage, but we noticed the gate had already been closed off. “Mierda,” Zevran cursed. “I suppose we’ll have to find a way to get over the wall.”

“Is there another way in?” Wynne asked, not looking thrilled to be climbing up a wall like this.

“Not usually,” Morrigan said. “The elves are kept separate from the humans, and are very rarely allowed a second entrance.”

“Well,” Alistair said, cracking his knuckles. “Let’s start finding a way in, shall we?”

As the others walked over to the gate, something kept me put. I felt that Darrian was not there. If he was, wouldn’t the portal have brought us into the Alienage? He couldn’t be in there.

Suddenly, I heard voices behind me, two men, a child, and a woman…. a familiar woman. I followed the voices down the street and through an alleyway till I came upon a terrible scene.

Between a wall and some crates, there were the two men, one that I recognized as the Fort Drakon interrogator, or torturer, the other was a guard. The two of them were angry and shouting at the woman, whom I noticed was elven. She must have been out past curfew. She was exotic looking and looked vaguely familiar. Dark skin, blonde hair, hazel eyes; Tevinter, but wore Ferelden clothing. Where did I know her from? Behind her, a small hand held onto her dress so tightly I could see white knuckles.

“You were not to be released yet, little missy,” the torturer said, a dark smirk crawling upon his face. “Do you know what we do to prisoners who escape my domain?”

The woman glared at him keeping a protective hand on the child behind her. “There is nothing you can do or say that will make me fear you.” Her voice was so familiar. I know I heard it before. It had a mix of Ferelden and Tevinter accents. Who is this woman?

“Well, you hear that, ser?” the guard said. “Guess we’ll have to show her who’s boss.”

The two of them chuckled darkly as they came closer. “Palaist, mans bērns!” She said in Tevene. The child darted out from behind her and ran, but was caught by the guard who grabbed hold of an ear, painfully. He screamed as he was held, struggling less and less as the guard kept a hold on him. Now that I could see him, I realized this child was Darrian.

“Oh, no you don’t, you little knife-ear,” the guard said. “You get to learn what happens when you elves don’t listen to your betters.”

“Don’t you hurt him!” his mother cried out in Trade.

“Oh, don’t worry,” the torturer said, cracking his knuckles and stalking closer to her. “It won’t be him that we hurt.”

Before she had any chance to react, the man hit her with enough force to knock her to the ground and he bent down to grab both her hands in one of his and held them above her head. I could barely tear my eyes away as the man tore at her dress and smalls and opened up his own trousers. She screamed in pain as he forced himself inside her, laughing at her misery.

Darrian was now screaming at the two men in Tevene, struggling despite the pain in his ear. The man holding him had to wrap his hand around his mouth to keep him from alerting any other guards, or other people.

I suddenly remembered the outburst Darrian had when we were in Redcliff. Why would he let an innocent child lose his mother to rapists and murderers?! It made sense now. This is why Darrian had lost his faith in the Maker and lost his temper. Poor Darrian.

“Palaist, Darrian!” his mother cried out. “Slēpt, kamēr es nāku, lai jums!!”

The torturer onto of her slapped her across the face and continued to pound into her painfully. “Be quiet, bitch!”

Darrian was able to free his mouth and bit the man’s hand hard. Both the guards hands flew into the air and Darrian took off down one of the alleys. I ran to follow him.

It didn’t take me long to loose sight of him. It was very dark in the street and the moon was now hidden behind clouds. But I knew he was here. “Darrian?” I gently called. Nothing. “Darrian, it’s Leliana. I’m your friend. I’m here to help you out of this night terror.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little hand duck behind a crate. I walked over and sat on my heals and spoke in a very soft calming voice. “Darrian?” I heard a simper, but no one came out. “Darrian, please come out.”

Big green eyes poked around the side of the crate, tears streaming from them. He sniffled then said, “What are you doing here, Leliana?”

“Darrian, this is the Fade. A dream. What just happened back there was a trick of the sloth demon, to keep you trapped here.”

“Sloth demon?” his voice cracked. He paused to think for a moment. “We- we were at the Circle Tower, right? At Lake Calenhad?”

“Yes, yes, that’s right.” I was very glad it didn’t take much convincing.

“We f-fought all those demons. But the Sloth?” He paused. “I don’t remember fighting it.”

“We never had the chance to,” I said, brushing some of his long unkept hair out of his small rounded face. “It put us to sleep before we could.”

The Darrian child looked to where we had run from, hearing the clashing of blades and screams of the three demons he had left behind. “Sounds like the others are catching up,” I said turning my gaze as well. Soon, the sounds of battle ended and I turned back to Darrian, who had become his older self again. “Are we ready to join them?”

He turned back to me, smirking as he pulled out both his daggers and twirled them in hand. “Let’s get of of this Void-hole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - I've used Latvian instead of Latin for Tavene, like most people use, just to be different than others. 
> 
> Mierda - Shit
> 
> Palaist, mans bērns! - Run, my child!
> 
> Palaist, Darrian! Slēpt, kamēr es nāku, lai jums!! - Run, Darrian! Hide until I come find you!!


	16. Chapter 16 - The Sloth Demon

The others had found us pretty quickly and we had found a portal out of here. When we came through the dark tunnel, we came to an Island, with a large pit in the center of it. I peered over the edge, but backed up quickly; the pit fell into nothingness, the same nothingness as the island was surrounded by. I looked around and there were smaller islands floating in the nothingness. Is this what the true Fade is like? Or is this the Void? Or are they the same?

My eye was caught by a small alter at the far end of the island, an alter with a bowl that stood on a skinny and crooked leg. I walked over and looked inside, finding a small ring floating inside. I went to grab it but was suddenly thrown backwards into Sten, who easily caught my smaller frame.

Behind the alter, black smoke appeared and took form into the same Sloth demon from the Circle. He glared at us as I got to my feet and held up my daggers, the others taking out their weapons. The demon chuckled slowly before speaking. “Have you all enjoyed your stay here in the Fade?”

“Enjoyed ourselves?” Alistair asked angrily. “This wasn’t what I’d call a vacation.”

“You trapped us in here!” Leliana said, pulling her bowstring tight and releasing an arrow that was aimed for the demon’s head, who disappeared just moments before the arrow would have struck.

We could feel the demon’s laugh vibrate through the void, making it impossible to determine where it was. “Get in a circle!” I commanded. Everyone compile without question, our backs facing each other. 

“I wouldn’t call yourselves trapped,” the demon’s voice said, echoing all around us. “More like, you have become a captive audience.”

“You will not hold us, Demon!” Wynne cried out. “We found each other in this place, and you cannot stand against us!”

“Come out and face us!” Morrigan yelled, staff glowing. There was no movement for a few moments. “Oh, or are you a cowardly demon?”

“I am no coward,” the voice said out of no where and everywhere. “You, on the other hand, are.”

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement and turned my attention to the giant ogre that had appeared out of thin air and was charging at us. The six of us split up as the creature ran through, running straight into a stone pillar. It shook it’s head and turned back towards us and roared angrily. Alistair and Sten ran up to the ogre-like demon, dodging it’s giant fists and slung their blades into it. Morrigan cast some form of hex on it, causing it to sack at the small green bug like sprites that zoomed around its head. Wynne twirled her staff and formed ice under its feet, causing it to fall hard onto it’s back. Zevran and I took the opportunity to leap onto the creature and we had at the beast, plunging our daggers into it at random.

Soon after slitting it’s throat, it slowed it’s movements until it was still. Zevran and I jumped off the dead creature and stared at it for a moment in silence. “That seemed too easy,” I said.

Zevran chuckled and twirled his daggers back into tier sheaths. “Does it matter? It is dead. Time to celebrate and return to the land of the living!”

As Zevran strutted triumphantly back to the alter, I stayed frozen, watching for any sign of life from the demon. I couldn’t place it, but there was just something that wasn’t right about it. “Darrian?” I turned to face Leliana. “Shall we leave?”

I turned back to the demon, only to find it had disappeared into black smoke again. I stood in a defensive stance again, daggers up. “We’re not done yet,” I said looking for the demon.

Just as Zevran reached the alter and put his hand out to grab the ring a fiery hand phased through the ground at his feet, reaching for the elf. The assassin, having quick reflexes, jumped quickly backwards as the demon, taking the form of a Rage demon, pulled itself out from the ground.

Immediately, both Morrigan and Wynne cast ice spells, but that only served to slow it down. Leliana fired multiple arrows at it, injuring it, trying to find it’s weak spot. The creature bared it’s claws at her as it slowly started slinking towards her. It didn’t have much of a chance though as Sten came up from behind it and swung Asala through it’s middle. The demon gave out a loud cry as it burst into brighter flames, then blew out like a candle.

The smoke left behind took form into, what I assumed to be, an abomination. The creature was slightly human looking, but it’s body was mangled and twisted and stretched. It’s arms extremely thin and long compared to the rest of it’s body. It’s face had the eyes of a human, but seemed as if the back of it’s head had wrapped right around covering it’s nose and mouth. It’s body was large, but the skin was thin, showing each and every rib on it’s chest. Just from the look of it, I could tell why they called them abominations.

The creature took hold of Asala, wrenched it from the Qunari’s hands and thew it away. I was just barely able to jump and grab the hilt before it fell into the abyss of nothingness. Alistair distracted the mutated creature by smashing his shield into it, and swinging his blade, cutting off the creature’s left arm. I stood and pulled the hilt of the large sword up, struggling with it’s weight, but Sten came up beside me and took it from me, nodding his thanks.

Zevran came up behind the creature and started stabbing it through the neck an back, black blood-like substance pouring out of it. The black liquid then took another form as the abomination fell. It bubbled up into the air, fusing together to form what now looked like a shade. 

“Maker’s breath!” Alistair exclaimed. “Does this thing know when to quit?”

“I would assume, no, mi amigo,” Zevran panted. “If it did, I would think it would stop coming back to life.”

Alistair glared at the assassin. “Have you ever heard of a rhetorical question?”

Both of them cried out as Wynne knocked them both on the heads with her staff. “I suggest you boys stop your babbling and focus on the demon.”

Said demon was slinking towards Leliana, who kept shooting arrow after arrow and backing up, quickly running out of room as she was closing the distance between herself and the edge of our floating island. The demon’s body seemed to absorb the arrows and didn’t look effected by them.

Just as the Orlesian came to the edge, Zevran’s daggers flew through the air and buried themselves in the spongy body of the Shade. It flung it’s arms around in pain, knocking Leliana off balance. She screamed as she fell over the edge. As fast as I could, I ran over to the edge and slid over, digging my dagger into the rock and reached out and took hold of Leliana’s hand. Maker. She was heavier than she looked; I wasn’t about to say anything though. She looked up at me, at first with shock which turned into relief. “Climb onto my back,” I strained to say. She took hold of my leather armour and pulled herself up, eventually wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

It was harder than I thought, climbing up and over the edge of the cliff with a second body, but as I pulled myself up I flopped down face first into the dirt, panting. Leliana left my back and sat next to me stroking my hair. “Thank you, Darrian.” I looked up at her and smiled, then dropped my head back down.

The others continued to battle the demon which had now taken another form. This time of a - I wasn’t sure as to what this was. It looked like an extremely tall and thin corpse with long claws, tattered robes covering its skeletal frame. Unlike the other forms the demon took, this one was using magic instead of any physical attacks. Alistair, Sten, and Zevran attempted to get close to the creature to strike it, but every time they got near, it gave a spirit pulse, pushing them away from it. The two mages did what they could with their ice and hexes, but the demon countered with fire and spirit powers.

It seemed no one was getting anywhere. “Leliana,” I whispered to her. “Get with the others and distract it.” She hooded and ran to join the others in the fury.

I quickly came to one of the stone columns and climbed up till I was above the creature’s head. The other kept fighting the demon, pushing it backwards closer and closer towards me. Just as it came within my range, I jumped off the column, my daggers ready to strike. But before they met their mark, the demon swung around, it’s long clawed arm hitting me, sending me flying back into he pillar. The wind was blown out of me and my head cracked against the stone, and I fell to the ground. My vision starte to blur, but I could partially make out the demon growing bigger… or was it closer? I reached out for my daggers, which I had dropped, but were too far. The demon screeched at me as it raised a blurring hand to make it’s final strike at me. 

Just as it’s arm came down, a sword suddenly pierced through it’s torso and it cried out in pain. Arrows were sticking out of it and ice and earth formed around where the robes touched the ground. Finally Asala sliced right through the demon’s torso and it evaporated into thin air.

I was just starting to catch my breath when a blurry someone with red hair knelt next to me and helped me to sit up. “Darrian?” I heard Leliana’s voice. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

I tried to focus on the hand that was held up in front of my face. “It would be easier to tell if you kept your hand still.”

Another figure knelt on the other side of me and I felt their hand on my head, a blue aura glowing around it. Soon, my head stopped hurting and the room stopped spinning. Wynne removed her hand and smiled at me. “Feel better, young one?”

I wiped the sweat from my brow with an arm and smiled back. “Much, thank you.”

Alistair came over and extended a hand to assist me in standing. After steadying myself I nodded my thanks.

“What was that thing?” I asked.  
“An arcane horror,” Morrigan said, attaching her staff to her sling. “When a pride demon forces itself onto a mage, the mage dies and it’s body is turned into an arcane horror. A living corpse controlled by the demon.”

“That’s kind of creepy,” Alistair said. He shuddered at the thought of it, then turned to me. “So, what now?”

I gave a sigh. “Well, I suppose that ring in the Alter will take us out of here.”

“Technically, we haven’t gone anywhere,” Morrigan said. “Our spirits have wondered in the Fade, but our bodies have not moved. Let us hope we haven’t been gone for too long.”

“Why?” Leliana asked. “What would happen?”

Wynne looked at her with a grave look. “Our bodies would be dead, and we’d be stuck here for eternity.”

Alistair, Leliana, Zevran and I all shared the same look. Fear. Zevran was the first of us to come out of it with a shake of his head. “Then, let us return as soon as possible, si?”


	17. Chapter 17 Uldred

I was awake. Hadn’t opened my eyes, but I was awake. My eyelids were extremely heavy, and I didn’t want to open them quite yet. I could hear the others around me waking up and moving around. Yawns, backs cracking, weapon gathering. I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me gently. “Darrian?” I heard the singing voice of Leliana.

I yawned. “Just give me a moment.”

“We don’t have time for a moment, Darrian,” I heard Wynne’s voice.

“I can’t just wake up in an instant, Wynne. Give me a second.”

Suddenly, a hard leather boot kicked me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me, and my eyes few open as I curled in on myself. “Let us leave, now!” Morrigan said from above me in irritation.

“Okay!” I cried out, and tried to roll myself onto my hands and knees to push myself up, while guarding my stomach from another possible kick.

“Morrigan, that was not necessary,” Leliana said, allowing me to lean on her while attempting to stand.

“Oh, come on,” she said. “I didn’t hurt him. Men are such crybabies, anyways.”

“We are not,” I retorted. 

“Nial!”

We turned our attention to Wynne who was kneeling down next to the body of the mage the demon had trapped in the Fade. His body was unmoving, his arm extended above past his head. “He was reaching for something,” Wynne said. We looked to where his hand was pointed. A couple feet away lay an old scroll. Wynne picked it up and opened it, gazing at it, then gasped. “The Litany of Adralla.”

“Zevran came up beside her and knelt next to her. “The Litany of who?”

“Adralla.” Wynne sighed and closed the dead mages’ eyes. “It makes sense that he was trying to find this.”

“What does it do?” Alistair asked.

“It prevents blood mages from controlling others.”

“Or turning them into abominations,” Morrigan added. “I too have heard of the scrolls, though I thought they were all gone.”

“Not quite all,” Wynne stood, holding the scroll in her hand. “We must use this to stop this madness. If we don’t, the Circle will be lost.”

“So, where is the Harrowing chamber?” I asked, now not needing support to stand.

“Above us. Though it is quite a ways up, still. There are at least two thousand more steps to get there.”

“Parshaara,” Sten exclaimed.

“It’s no wonder there are no overweight mages here. Having to go up and down these stairs all the time,” Alistair said.

“Well,” Zevran said, stretching his arms above his head. “I vote we start heading up so we can kill whatever is messing around with this place.”

“Agreed,” Sten said. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave this place.”

“Alistair,” Wynne said, drawing my fellow Warden’s attention. “I want you to take the Litany.”

“Umm,” Alistair hesitated. “But I’m not a mage.”

“You don’t need to be. There was a reason Nial was after this. Uldred may be trying to force demons into some of the mages. If it is true, just open the scroll facing the changing mage, and it will stop the possession.”

She handed him the scroll, which he took, slowly and unsure. We soon found the hallway that would lead us up to the last floor, finding more dead bodies of both mages and Templars. When we found the staircase, I could hear a faint buzzing noise. To the side of the stairs in a corner there knelt, hands folded and head bowed, a Templar who seemed to be praying. There was a transparent wall surrounding him and he seemed to be unharmed.

“Blessed, Art Thou, Andraste. Bless me and keep me from the evil clutches of Maleficarum and demons. Send your servant to destroy them all, so they do not harm innocents.”

“Ser Cullen?” Wynne said.

The Templar looked up in terror. “Begone, demons! Do not tempt me with your voices of hope! Leave me be!”

“Cullen, we are no demons, nor visions. We are as real as you, and we are here to help.” Wynne spoke like a mother would to calm a child after a nightmare. 

“No!” he bowed his head again. “The others may have fallen to your temptations, but I will stand strong! Begone!” He looked up at us, shocked. “But- but that’s worked before.”

“We are real, Ser Templar,” Leliana said. “As we said. We are here to help.”

“Help? Did Greagoir send you?”

“Sort of,” Alistair said. “We are Grey Wardens who just happened to be her at the right time.”

“Wardens? Well, I don’t see what you can do. The Tower has fallen. There is no hope for it. You should all just leave while you have the chance.”

“That’s not happening,” I said. I turned to the two mages. “Do you think you can release him?”

Wynne shook her head. “I’ve never seen such a prison before. It is most likely caused with blood magic, and I would not like to try.”

“The only way to dispel it,” Morrigan said, “is to either use blood magic, get the caster to stop it, or to kill the one who cast the spell.”

“And since this Uldred character most likely won’t dispel it for us willingly, it seems we only have the one choice.” I looked back to the Templar. “We will kill Uldred and save everyone that we can. You will be free soon enough.”

“Save them?” Cullen became angry. “Don’t save them. Kill them all! We don’t know how many of them have turned to blood magic.”

I looked him in the eye with an intense gaze. “I would rather allow maleficarum live than kill innocents.”

He shook his head with disbelief. “I suppose you will do as you wish. Maker turn His gaze upon you.” He went back into his kneeling position and continued his prayer, for what ever good it did him.

We started up the spiralling stairs to our final destination. Wynne had to stop a few times to rest, which irritated Morrigan and Sten, but she pushed herself. We almost made it to the top of the stairs when we heard painful screaming ahead. We hurried up the last few stairs and froze.

The Harrowing Chamber was a huge circular room with a high ceiling. To the side of the room on the floor, there were about twenty or so mages, each of them bound at the hands and ankles. In the center, there was a group of mutilated abominations, ten of them, two of them performing some kind of magic on a mage they had separated from the others. He seemed to be held up in the air, just above the floor, and was screaming. The man’s face started bubbling as boils suddenly appeared on it, popping and smearing what looked like melted skin on the ground beneath him. His body started spa zing more and more, boils appearing all over his body and they started bursting as well. It wasn’t long till his skin had melted over his mouth an his now completely mutilated figure, now with a large hump on it’s back. An abomination had been born before my very eyes.

A mage I had not seen earlier came forward from the group of abominations, his head bald and nose sharp like the beak of a bird. He came towards us, having seen us first. I could tell instantly this man was definitely not a victim.

“Well, well, well,” he said with an evil cheshire grin. “Some more minions of the Chantry to come and play.”

“Uldred,” Wynne said. “How could you do this? These people you grew up with! Raised you, taught you, befriended you! And you turn around and repay them with evil? I cannot believe you. You must stop this.”

Uldred chuckled. “Now, why would I want to do that, Wynne? After what the Templars and the Chantry have done to us? They all deserve to die.”

“If anyone deserves to die, it’s the monster standing in front of us,” I said angrily, holding my daggers up towards him.

His attention was drawn to me, and smirked. “Well, it seems we have an outsider in our midsts.” With a small wave of his hand, I suddenly moved, not to my own accord. My arms flung to my sides, daggers fell and I was being lifted off the ground and pulled towards the maleficarum. I tried to speak, but it was as if my lips were sown shut. Uldred’s gnarly old hand reached for my chin and tilted it left and right, his smirk becoming an evil grin. “Why, you seem to be the perfect specimen for an elf, if I do say so myself. Wonder how hard it would be to break you and turn you into an abomination.”

I tried to escape his hold, struggling as best as I could, but I was completely paralyzed. The mage laughed, seeing the fear in my eyes, all too knowing. “I say, we give it a try, what do you think?” he asked, turning to the abominations. They all grunted in response and started slowly walking forward.

“Uldred, release him, now!” Wynne shouted behind me. In my peripheral, I saw a stream of ice quickly dash towards one of the ex-mages, trapping it. I suppose that was one down.

Uldred looked quite upset at that and waved his hand again, sending me flying to the side. I landed on the floor hard. At least now I was able to move again. “You will not stop me! My servants, destroy them!”

The abominations started towards the others, one towards me. I reached behind me for my bow, but the overly long arms of the creature swiped it, sending it skidding across the floor. The mutilation growled and moaned at the same time as it came right into my face, it’s skin seemed to be still melting off it’s body. It backed me up right up to the wall, no where else to go. The abomination’s arm reached up to strike me, but cried out in pain as my daggers suddenly were sticking out of the back of it’s skull. The creature fell to the ground and suddenly burst into flame. I covered my face with my arms as the sudden wave of heat became too much. It died and the only thing that was left were my two daggers. I looked up to see Zevran across the chamber a luting me. I nodded my thanks and reached for my blades.


	18. Chapter 18 Battle in the Tower

The abominations were easily being taken care of by the majority of our group. It was Uldred that Wynne and I faced. He didn’t seem very happy about our interrupting his ‘mages-to-abominations-fest.’ He took out a knife and slit his wrist. Instead of the blood dripping down his arm and onto the ground, it bubbled up and formed a cloud around him, hiding him from our view. The cloud became bigger and bigger and then vanished, leaving behind a giant Pride Abomination. His skin was purple, hard and clammy, his arms as long as his body and long sharp spikes protruding from his elbows, his mouth wide and filled with hundreds of tiny sharp teeth and about two dozen eyes on top of his head, reminding me of a spider. I shivered from the thought of it.

His deep voice vibrated the room, “You will not stop our revolution!” His arms smashed against the ground, causing the floor to shake enough to put us off our balance.

I was able to recover quickly and glared right back at the demon abomination. “You aren’t leaving this chamber, demon!” Charging towards him I leaped over one of his arms that swung at me and dug my blades into one of this feet. The demon started stoping it’s feet, trying to crush me, but I managed to dodge them, tucking into myself and rolling out from under it, with my daggers in hand. Just as I unfolded myself, the demon’s foot collided with my back sending me falling, nearly missing my daggers as I hit the ground. I felt a cold wind rush past me as Wynne sent a burst of ice to the creature. It’s feet trapped, it raised a clawed hand towards the group of mages. Some kind of magic started encircling them as they cried out in pain.

“Alistair!” I called to my fellow Warden. He had just finished killing an abomination, slamming his shield into it and looked up. “The mages!”

His attention was brought to the mages, and he took out the scroll, opening it towards them. The letters on the parchment glowed and sent a flash of magic towards the mages, forcing it’s way under the demon’s magic and pushing it away, counteracting it. The mages safe for the time being.

I tried to sneak up on Uldred from behind, but one of his eyes saw me and tried to kick again at me. I was able to duck this time before any contact. Wynne was keeping her distance from him, attacking from afar with her bursts of magic. Morrigan was soon joining her, having killed of the last abominations. Zevran had moved on from the now dead abominations to freeing the mages with his lock picks. Alistair and Sten finished with their kills and started towards the giant abomination.

The demon’s attention was caught by them, and I ran towards the creature, climbing up his leg and onto it’s back, digging my blades into his flesh to hold on. Uldred’s long arms reached backwards, reaching for me trying to throw me off as if I was a pesky fly. A large hand wrapped around my waist and I was pulled off, my daggers left imbedded in it’s flesh and I was brought around face to face with the demon, who roared loudly. I had to close y eyes and nought tightly as his saliva hit my face.

“No offence,” I said, “but you really need to clean your teeth.”

Uldred roared again and threw me once more. This time Zevran catching me, sending us both to the ground. I lifted myself off the assassin and held out my hand to help him up. “Thank you,” I said to him.

He chuckled. “Next time, don’t upset the possessed mage. You can throw yourself at me any other time though.”

“Uh, sure,” I replied, unsure how to really react to that.

I quickly snuck around the perimeter of the room as the others continued to attack Uldred, careful to avoid getting in the demon’s way to get to my bow. Alistair had stopped Uldred from trying to possess the mages again just as I reached my weapon. I quickly knocked an arrow, aimed it at the demon who was just reaching for Leliana and released. Uldred screamed as the arrow struck on of his many eyes as i knocked the next one, continuing to fire at his eyes. Two more in quick procession and Uldred was stumbling backwards. Alistair and Sten took the opportunity and got behind it and struck both of the demon’s heals, sending it falling backwards, hard to the floor, nearly missing the mages. The Qunari then jumped up onto the demon’s chest, raised Asala into the arid and brought it down upon Uldred’s throat, slicing his head off. The demon’s body, like all the other demonic bodies, evaporated into fiery smoke. 

Panting, I waited a moment before I crept over to where the demon fell to retrieve my daggers, just to make sure there were no other demons or abominations would pop out of nowhere. 

Zevran finished freeing the mages from their shackles and we all went to help them up. “Irving!” Wynne said, helping an elderly man to his feet. “Are you hurt, Irving?”

Irving groaned as he stood, his back cracking. “I’m too old for this.” He looked around and laid eyes on our group. “They are not Templars, are they?”

“Not exactly,” the mage replied.

Alistair stepped forward. “I’m Alistair, and this is my partner, Darrian. We represent the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. We came to the Circle in search of aid against the Blight when we heard of your little problem, and we stepped in to help.”

“Well, then,” Irving said, bowing his head towards us as he leaned against one of the younger elven mages. “We are in your debt. I suppose Greagoir sent a request for the Rite of Annulment?” We nodded. “Well, I guess we better let him know it isn’t needed.”   
“There’s one other thing, ser,” I said. He turned to me. We are going to need the noble’s support in our plight. But with the lies spreading about us, we need help.”

“I don’t see how we can help,” the elder mage said.

“There is something. In Redcliff, there is a noble that my partner here knows very well and trusts him with his life. But he is ill, and we cannot help him till we help his son, who’s possessed.”

“Possessed?”

“Yes,” I replied. “We need to free the child from the demon without harming him.”

“Hmm,” Irving thought for a moment, stroking his long thick beard. “That will require quite a bit of Lyrium, and at least three - no- four experienced mages.”

“Is there any possible chance you can spare them?” Alistair asked.

“For now, yes. I believe we can, as long as Greagoir consensus to it. I, myself, will need to come, but I won’t be able to help. I shall just be there as a guide.”

“Irving,” Wynne said, leaning a bit on her staff. “I have a request.”

“Speak, my friend.”

“I request permission to leave the Circle, for a time, to assist the Grey Wardens with their quest.”

“Wynne, we need you here,” Irving said, with pleading eyes.

“The Circle will be just fine without me, Irving. I want to help the Wardens in any way that I can. As long as I am wanted?” she said, aiming at her question at me.

I smiled at her. “We would be honoured if you’d join us Wynne.”

Irving sighed. “Well, I suppose if that’s what you wish, you have earned your leave. Now, let us find our way down and find Greagoir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took us a couple of hours coming back down the stairs with the elderly enchanter, but it was much easier without having to kill everything on the way. On the way, the younger mages spread out on each floor to find any mages hiding. They had found many of the younger mages and children that were able to hide during the turmoil. Cullen had been freed from his prison and was shifting his eyes all around, watching for any of the mages who might have consorted to blood magic. He was disappointed. 

By the time we had reached the first floor, everyone was exhausted. I ended up supporting Wynne while Zevran walked on the other side of Irving, helping the young elven mage with the elderly man. The others had collected over fifty mages that had been hiding, including children. We reached the barrier that had protected the first group we had met earlier, and it was dropped. Pendragon dashed out, charging and knocking me to the ground, smothering my face with his slobbery tongue. 

“PEN! Pen, Get of-off! Eugh! Tongue in mouth! Eugh! Gross!” All around me, all I could hear was every one laughing at me as I tried to push the giant dog off. Despite my slobbered face, Pendragon continued to lick until Alistair pulled him off. After he helped me up I tried to wipe the dog drool off of my face with my sleeve, which happened to be just as slobbery. “Eugh, Pendragon…”   
“Woof!”

I looked at the large mabari. who seemed to be pleased with himself as if he completed a complicated task, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging happily. “I missed you too, boy, just less slobber ext time, okay?” The dog snorted at that.

After being offered a flannel to wipe my face off,we continued our way back till we reached the two large double doors that had been locked behind us and knocked. “We have the First Enchanter!” Alistair called out.

“I need to hear his voice,” we heard from the other side.

“Greagoir, open this door! It is safe!” Irving called back.

We heard the large bolt unlock and the doors were pried open from the other side, revealing the Templars with their weapons drawn and aimed towards us, Greagoir at the front. When he saw Irving, he sheathed his sword. “Maker’s breath, Irving! Are you alright?” he said as he came to take the First Enchanter. He pulled an arm over his shoulder and lead hi to a bench. The other Templars went to help the mages that had been injured from the attack. “What happened?”

Irving explained to the Templar commander, while our group sat off to the side, staying out of the Templars way. Wynne used my shoulder to support herself while she sat down beside me, and sighed. “Thank you, young man.”

“Are you going to be alright to travel with us, Wynne?” I asked, concerned about how tired she seemed to be.

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” she said with a smile on her face. “I should be fine by morning.”  
That reminded me that there were no windows in the whole tower, so I didn’t even know what time of the day it was. “What hour is it?”

A templar with a sleeping child in his arms walked by and replied, “Two hours after sunset, Day three since you entered.”

“What? Three days?!” I asked, astounded. “It couldn’t be!”

“Darrian.” I turned to Wynne. “We were in the Fade for quite a while. Time doesn’t exist in the Fade, so it would feel difficult for us to tell how long we were in there.”

“So, were were really asleep for three days?”

“I wouldn’t call it sleep,” Morrigan interjected. We both turned to her. “When a non-mage sleeps, they are unconscious. When a mage ‘sleeps’,” she said, quoting the word, “they are fully conscious. What we experience in the Fade was full consciousness.”

“Morrigan is right,” Wynne agreed. “Because the demon put us to ‘sleep,’ we were all trapped in the Fade and fully conscious, and you experienced the Fade as a mage does.”

I didn’t quite understand what was being said, but I didn’t have much knowledge of magic or the Fade. The fact that Mages are connected to the Fade directly, because of their magic, I could see that they would be conscious while asleep. The rest of us though, didn’t make sense to me. How could we be trapped in the Fade and aware of what was happening around us? Wouldn’t I feel hunger, since I hadn’t eaten in days? It was too much to comprehend fora non-mage like myself.

A sudden wave of tiredness came upon me, and I felt my eyes drooping and yawned. “That would probably be why I feel so third all of a sudden.”

“Most likely, dear.”

Greagoir came over to us and knelt in front of us. “I owe you a great debt, Ser Warden. If it weren’t for you, there wouldn’t be a Circle any more.” He looked back to Irving, who stood behind him and nodded his agreement. “I cannot send my Templars to help you fight the Blight, but I can send some to accompany you and Irving to Redcliff. But,” he continued, “on behalf of the First Enchanter, Irving, we shall send you as many mages as we can spare for assisting against the Blight.”

“Thank you, Ser Greagoir,” Alistair said, shaking the Templar’s hand. “We really appreciate it.”

“We appreciate you saving the Circle. Just send word to me when you need them, and we shall come. As for Redcliff, I believe a good night’s rest is in order before any of my mages return with you”

“I think sleep is in order for all of us,” I agreed.

“Yes, Greagoir said, standing up. “Unfortunately, we do not have enough accommodations for you and yours. But the inn across the water should still have room.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.”

“We’ll send you the mages in the morning.”


	19. Chapter 19 Back to Redcliff

We crossed over the lake, back to shore after making final arrangements with Ser Greagoir and Irving and rented two rooms at the Spoiled Princess. We paid for food, quickly ate, and climbed the stairs to our rooms. Leliana ended up having a room to herself, since Morrigan refused to share and made a campfire outside and Wynne stayed one final night in the Circle Tower. The rest of us shared the two bed room. Sten slept on the floor, being too large for either bed, Alistair had one bed, and I shared the other with the Crow. I removed my armour, but didn’t bother with my leathers, being too exhausted to care an quickly fell asleep. When I awoken Zevran was flesh against me, arms and legs wrapped around me as if to keep me there. I squirmed around, trying to escape his grasp, but the other elf only held on tighter.

“Zevran,” I moaned sleepily. No response. “Zev,” I said a bit more forcefully.

Zevran nuzzled the nape of my neck. “Tan cómodo,” he said, his voice muffled by my thick hair.

I sighed heavily. “Zevran, if you don’t let go, I’ll be forced to use this bed as a privy.”

The Crow moved so fast, it was as if he had stepped barefoot on a nail. His arms and legs unwrapped themselves from around me instantly. “My apologies, amigo.”

I rolled my eyes and stood out of the bed and went to the corner where the chamberpot sat to relieve myself. It was then that I realized I was no longer in my leathers, but in a thin cotton nightshirt and trousers. I peaked over my shoulder to see the Antivan resign his chin on his fist, bare chested and smiling at me, drowsily. “You make it a habit of watching other men taking a piss?”

His grin only grew wider. “Only when they are as beautiful and deadly as you.”

I raised an eyebrow and turned back to the wall, hopefully hiding my reddened ears in the shadow. “I wouldn’t go all the way to beautiful.”

“Oh, come now. You must have had all the boys and girls fawning over you.”

I finished and tucked myself back in. “There was no point in any kind of fawning when you don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“Well, then,” he said, drawing out his words. “I’ll just have to make up for the lack of fawning over you then.”

I turned to look out the window, which was still dark. I then crawled back into the bed and brought the covers back over me. Once again, Zevran resumed his place, right up against me. But, I noticed something odd about it. “Zevran… you’re not naked, are you?”

He chuckled. “It’s the only way to sleep.”

I groaned with annoyance, and embarrassment, and tried to escape his grasp, but to no avail. “You’re not going to let go, are you?”

I could feel his nose nuzzle my neck again. “Good night, Darrian.”

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, trying to forget the feeling of his naked body next to mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning I awoke to the feeling of someone laying on top of me, once again, nuzzling my neck. I tried to roll Zevran off, but he was just too heavy. “Zev,” I groaned. This time his warm wet tongue stated licking me. “Zev, get off of me!”

“I am not on you.”

I finally opened my eyes and turned my head enough to see the large Mabari hound lying on top of me, paws on both my shoulders and tongue coming for my face. “Pen!” Wrestling with a hound that was heavier than my was impossible, but I struggled and hid my face in the pillows.

Overhead somewhere, Alistair and Zevran were chuckling at me. “Alright, you mangy mutt,” Al said. “Let him up.”

After the dog was pulled off, I was finally able to sit up and tried to wipe the drool off my ears and neck. Zevran had just finished replacing his armour and was coming to the bed with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. “Here, this may be better than your hands.”

“Thanks,” I said reaching for the cloth. After I washed my face, I dressed and we all headed for the tavern below, where breakfast was served. Leliana and Morrigan were already there; the Sister trying to chat up the mage and Morrigan trying to ignore her. The four of us sat with them and bowls of porridge sweetened with honey.

We ate quickly and headed for the door. The mages and Templars had just arrived from across the lake, Wynne at the head of the group, along with the Knight Cullen, not looking too happy. We grabbed our horses and headed south towards Redcliff. We allowed the older mages to ride our horses, but I was happy to not get on my horse, after being bucked off the other day. Not to mention how sore my legs and butt were. Because of the slower pace, it took us three days to return to the town. It looked as if most of the skeletal corpses had been cleaned up and villagers were repairing buildings that had been damaged during the attack. 

We climbed the hill and arrived at the Castle courtyard where Bann Teagan came to meet us. “It took you a little longer than expected, Wardens.”

“We apologize, Uncle,” Alistair said. “But we ran into some difficulty at the Tower.”

“Well, you’re here now, and you brought the mages. That’s all that matters.” He turned to First Enchanter Irving. “Can you really save Connor?”

“As long as the child gave himself to the demon, then yes.”

The First Enchanter spoke with a grave voice. “If the demon took over the boy by force, then the only way to free him is to kill him. But from what the Wardens have said, it seems that Connor’s life should be safe. I would hate to see such an innocent child be executed.”

Teagan seemed to relax slightly. “Well, we might as well go inside and get this over with.”

He lead us all inside to the main hall, where the mages started setting up for the ritual. I stood next to Teagan, who was watching them with great interest. “So, where’s Jowan?”

“He an Isolde are keeping Connor distracted. Why?”

“Because I want him here when we start the ritual.”

It wasn’t long till the mages were finished setting up their magic ritual circle and were preparing the lyrium. Teagan had gone to collect Jowan and bring him, his bruises now seemed to have yellowed, an his scratches healing. He saw the Templars and seemed to become nervous and stayed close to me till the First Enchanter came to me.

“We are now ready to perform the ritual.:

“What exactly does this ritual entail?” I asked.

He turned to the mages, who had formed a circle around their ritual drawing. “We will cast a spell on one mage, and he, or she, will be sent into the Fade, find the demon plaguing the child, and destroy it.”

“One mage can defeat a demon?”

“Yes,” the elder mage said. “We only have enough lyrium for one. Now, we must choose which mage we will send.”

I nodded. “I know just the one.”

Teagan raised an eyebrow. “You’ve already decided?”

“Yes,” I said, turning to the mage who stood behind me. “Jowan.”

“What!?” Teagan stormed over to me. “You must be joking. I wouldn’t let this maleficar near Connor, let alone into his subconscious!”

Even though this man was practically yelling into my very sensitive elven ears, I tried to keep my voice even and calm. “Think of it this way. This is a chance for Jowan to make up for what he’s done in the first place.”

Teagan looked past me at the blood mage, who was staying quiet and avoiding anyone’s gaze. “Are you sure, Warden?”

“I would not recommend this,” Irving interjected, crossing his arms across his chest.

I looked at both of them, making sure their attention was on me, and not the cowardly mage behind me. “I trust him.”

Irving thought about this for a moment before sighing heavily. “Very well, Warden.” Teagan snorted at this and stormed off to the side of the room.

I felt a timid hand on my shoulder and turned to face Jowan. “Are you sure about this?”

Jowan wasn’t a very tall human, only a couple inches taller than myself, so it was easy to look him in the eye. I put on a sincere smile for him. “I said, I trust you. I meant it.”

“You’re not worried I’ll succumb to the demon?”

I shook my head. “I know you want to fix this, I can see it in your eyes. Plus,” I added, “you’re already a blood mage. Doesn’t that mean you already have a demon’s connection?”

“Jowan sighed and nodded his head. “You’re right. This is the least I can do.”

I lead him to the other mages with my hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. “You can do this.”


	20. Chapter 20 Connor Saved

The mages performed their ritual with Jowan in the centre of the circle, and he was gone. Well, he was physically still with us, but his mind was somewhere in the Fade. The mages sat down, their job done, while the Templars now took their places surrounding Jowan’s still form, keeping their swords close at hand.

The rest of us sat near the platform where the throne was at the end of the hall. Everyone was silently keeping themselves busy. Wynne was healing any of the castle staff that had been injured. Sten was sharpening Asala with a large whet stone. Zevran was twirling his daggers and playfully throwing them at anyone, purposefully missing them. Morrigan was hiding away in a corner reading a very large black tome in her lap. Alistair was somewhere off talking with Teagan. Leliana was on her knees, just outside of the circle of Templars, hands folded and head bowed, praying.

I sat on the top step to the thrones, absentmindedly stroking Pendragon’s head, who was busy sleeping. I kept my eyes on Jowan, watching. To be honest with myself, I had no idea what I was watching for, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. I watched for any change in his face, or even a twitch of a hand, or something. I feared for him. I feared the Templars wouldn’t wait long enough and kill him. Or they’d wait too long and he’d be either stuck in the Fade, or he’d succumb to his demons. In my eyes, it wasn’t just Connor’s life on the line. Jowans was in danger too.

We had been waiting for nearly two hours when Cullen’s hands started twitching. “He’s been in there too long. We cannot risk this any longer.”

As he lifted his sword above his head, I quickly jumped up and ran to him, standing in Cullen’s way. “Move.”

“Give him ten minutes,” I said, keeping my arms stretched to either side of me like I was a wall.

He narrowed his eyes at me. “I said, move knife ear!”

Faster than he had time to react, I had him on the ground, sword halfway across the room, and me sitting on his chest hitting his face. I never gave him an opportunity to defend himself and continued hitting him, blood soon dripping from his lip and nose. Two large arms wrapped around my waist from behind and was hauled up into the air against someone’s chest. I tried to pull myself out of the grasp of whoever it was that had stopped me, but his grip was too strong.

“Darrian,” Alistair’s voice came in my ear. “He didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, yes he did,” I said, angrily trying to pry his fingers open, unsuccessfully. “Anyone who calls us that means it, and deserve anything they get from me!”

Alistair pulled me further away from the Templar, who was being helped up by the others. Soon, I found myself in the throne with Alistair sitting on my lap, and pressing his back against me.

“Get off of me, you great lummox!” I cried out, attempting to push the giant man off.

Alistair crossed his arms and I felt the shift of his weight move, crossing one leg over the other. “Not till you calm down, Dare.”

I continued to try and free myself, but Alistair was just too heavy, and my one leg was starting to go numb. It wasn’t long till I gave up and just leaned against the back of the throne, sighing annoyingly.

The room was silent except for Leliana’s quiet prayer and the flipping pages of the book Morrigan was reading. Cullen groans in pain as he was being healed by Wynne.

Suddenly, I saw a flash from the centre of the room and heard Jowan fall to the ground; at least that was what I assumed, not being able to see. Alistair got off of me and took out his sword as did the other Templars, and they surrounded the fallen mage. I would have ran up to stop them, but my one leg had completely fallen asleep, and I fell as soon as I tried to get up. Jowan started pushing himself up off the floor, and the Templars resheathed their weapons. “Well?” Ser Perth asked.

Jowan took a moment to breath before he met eyes with the Knight. “The demon is destroyed. Connor has been released.” I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath till I let it out in one big sight as did a few others.

The First Enchanter came to Jowan and placed his hands on the much younger mages shoulders. “Are you absolutely sure, Jowan?”

Jowan unconsciously tried to make himself smaller, but most Circle mages I noticed found this natural around Templars. “Yes, ser.”

Irving turned to Bann Teagan. “Go find the boy, and bring him here. I should see him for myself.”

Teagan nodded and quickly darted for the living quarters in search of the boy and his mother. It wasn’t long till he returned with the other two. Irving knelt in front of the boy and raised a glowing hand over the boy. Isolde stood behind, hands folded and mouthing what I assumed was a prayer.

Irving finished and looked to the woman. “The boy will be fine.” There were a few sighs of relief released throughout the room. Isolde fell to her knees and took the confused boy in her arms and sobbed into his shoulder. 

By now my leg had feeling again and I as able to stand again, though it still felt a bit like a cooked rice noodle. Alistair came to my side, but kept his eyes to the floor. “Sorry about sitting on you, but after what you did to Daveth…”

I remembered what I had done to the other recruit back in the Kokari wilds and laughed. “I suppose you had to keep the wild animal contained somehow.”

He smiled. “To be honest, I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen anyone take down a Templar, and without any weapon.”

I shrugged. “What can I say? I don’t take kindly to that particular insult.”

Alistair laughed. “And once again, I am reminded never to insult an elf.”

“Oh, trust me,” I said. “I’m probably the worst you’ll get. Unless you say that to a whole Alienage.”

We turned our attention to the centre of the room, where Isolde was hugging and kissing her son, relieved he was safe and unharmed. The First Enchanter, Teagan, Ser Cullen, Ser Perth, and Jowan came over to us. “Good Job, Jowan,” I said, smiling to him.

“The good it’ll do him.”

I turned to Ser Cullen, confused. “What do you mean?”

Before he answered, he quickly shackled the mage. “This mage is a maleficar, and will take responsibility for his treachery. Once we get to the Circle, he will be made Tranquil.”

“NO! Please!” Jowan cried, attempting to pull away from the Templar, unsuccessfully. “I’ll do anything! Please!”

“Ser Cullen,” Ser Perth said. “This mage is too dangerous. I’m afraid you may not be able to get him back to the Circle for the brand. We may have to kill him here.”

Teagan took out a small blade from his belt. “I’ll be happy to do that for you.”

“Teagan!” Isolde cried out. “Not in front of Connor!”

Irving put up his hands. “Please, everyone, calm down. There is o need for this bickering.”

It seemed that the arguing just fell on deaf ears as the four continued, Connor slinked his way to Alistair, who picked him up and held onto him. Their voices kept getting louder and louder. The mix of anger, fear, and desperation.

I looked over to Jowan, who seemed to be terrified of both fates they had in store for him. I felt for him. I had felt that way when I had rescued Shianni and had taken the blame to save Soris. I didn’t know what would happen to me, and I was scared. And I was alone, just as Jowan was now. I knew what must happen, and I was the only one who could help him. I came over to the group of bickering people, and yelled over their voices. “I ENVOKE THE RITE OF CONSCRIPTION!’

The room fell silent. If a needle had fallen everyone would have heard it as all eyes landed on me. “What did you say?” Irving asked, breaking the long silence.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before replying. “As acting Warden Commander of Ferelden, I evoke the Rite of Conscription for the mage, Jowan,” I said as I tried to make myself sound as official as possible, standing as tall as I could.

It took a moment for everyone’s thoughts to process what I had said. “Wait, you can’t do that,” Cullen said.

“I believe he can.” Everyone turned to Ser Perth. “The Warden Commander is dead, along with all the other Wardens, except for these two. So, they are the leaders of the Wardens. Alistair, what have you to say on the matter?”

I looked up at my friend, who returned my questioning gaze. “I trust Darrian’s judgment. I second his envoking-ment.”

I raised an eyebrow at his twisted word and smirked at him. “NO!” Cullen cried out. “I cannot allow this! The Order cannot allow a maleficar to run wild all over Ferelden!”

Ser Perth glared at him. “He has envied the Rite of Conscription. Even you know that the Chantry cannot change this.”

“Ser, with all due respect, if we allow this, the maleficar could escape and wreak havoc all over Thedas.”

“Then, till the mage is a Warden officially, you can go with them.”

“WHAT?” Cullen, Alistair, and I exclaimed in unison.

“Till this Blight is over and done with,” Ser Perth continued. “You may travel with the Wardens, keeping an eye on the mage.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Morrigan cried out from the far side of the room, slamming shut the book in her hands. “You think I’ll just go along with this as if Apostate and Templars can get along? Think again!” She turn her attention to me. “Don’t allow this! We don’t need the mage. You have myself and the old hag over there.”

“Watch your tongue,” Wynne said, crossing her arms.

“I’m not just going to sit by and watch Jowan become Tranquil after he helped us set things straight,” I said to Morrigan. 

“Something as trivial as this does not give him his freedom,” Cullen said, suddenly in my face. It was now that I noticed how much taller he was than me, and how much his armour made him look bigger. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn’t going to give in, and stood as tall as I could, only coming just below his chest.

“Becoming a Warden is anything but freedom” I said angrily.

“Milady!” we turned our attention to a maid that had entered and went straight for Lady Isolde. “The Arl is still in comatose. He has’t woken up.”

“What?” Isolde asked, and dashed out through the doorway with Teagan right behind her.

Our argument forgotten, I quickly followed them through the hall and up the stairs to the family quarters. I came to the door, the two of them entered, but I did not enter. The room was even more occupant than the one given to me. On the far side, a man lay on top of a large bed, eyes shut and breathing deeply. His hair and beard were grey and his face looked old, too old to be Teagan’s brother. Whatever the poison that Jowan had given him had sped up his aging.

Teagan and Isolde leaned over him, looking him over and shaking him try try and wake him. “Eamon.” I turned around to see Alistair behind me, looking at his uncle, eyes full of sorrow.

“He looks old,” I said, turning back to the room.

“He didn’t look like that last I saw him.”

Zevran was suddenly next to me, leaning on my shoulder, looking at the scene. “I know of this poison,” he said quietly.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. “What is it?”

“Homacida, it is called,” the assassin replied. “It puts your body into a comatose state and your age speeds up incredibly.”

“Is there an antidote?” Alistair asked, a sliver of hope in his eyes.

“Sadly, no. At least, none that I am aware of.”

I thought to myself for a moment. “What about Wynne?” The two looked at me. “She’s a spirit healer, right?”

“Hmm,” Zevran hummed. “It may work, but I have no idea.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Alistair said, turning back towards the stairs. 

He returned with Wynne, who both entered the room and came to the bed. Alistair quickly explained to Teagan and Isolde what Wynne would be doing and the two of them backed up to give the mage some room. The elderly woman sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands above the comatose arl. Her hands gave off a soft blue glow as they hovered over him. She stayed in this trans-like state for about ten minus before she lowered her hands, the glow diminishing. “Well?” Teagan asked, impatiently.

Wynne shook her head. “What ever the spell was that was keeping him alive is gone. The poison is still within him.”

“How long do you think he has?” Alistair asked.

The mage shrugged her shoulders. “I would say close to three months.”

Isolde suddenly waled as she fell to the floor, her body shaking with her sobs.

“Wynne,” Alistair said. “There must be something you can do?”

She shook her head. “I’m afraid that if we cannot come up with some kind of antidote, he has no hope of recovering.”

“The Ashes.”

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the sobbing Arlessa. “Teagan, the Ashes!”

“Isolde, please don’t strain yourself,” the Bann said, kneeling beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

“The Ashes could cure him, Teagan,” she cried.

“We already sent people looking for them.”

“What ashes, Teagan?” Alistair asked.

Teagan looked up to his nephew. “The Ashes of Andraste.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Please tell me she’s not serious.”

Alistair looked quite confused. “What can ashes do?”

“They are said to be blessed by the Maker Himself,” Teagan replied. “They say that if one breathes in the ashes, any illness or disease that person has will be cured.”

“Well then, let’s go get these ashes,” Alistair said, with a bit too much enthusiasm for my taste.

The two nobles were silent, staring at my fellow warden before Isolde sniffled. “But we do not know where they are.”

“But, we do have someone searching for them,” Teagan added.

I paused. “Wait, hold on a second. Let me get this straight.” I walked further into the bedroom. “You mean to tell me, you are searching for something that may not actually exist, you have no idea where it is, if it does exist?

“We hired a scholar to find them,” Isolde said.

“If they exist,” I said, crossing my arms. “What makes you think they would even work?” The room fell silent. Everyone was staring at me as if I had just blasphemed. I probably did.

“Darrian,” Alistair siad.

“I’m not waiting around for some mythological item to just pop up out of no where.” I turned to my fellow Warden. “Alistair. We have a real Blight to defeat. We are not sitting around waiting. It could be years, centuries even, for people to find the ashes, if they exist. I am not staying.” And with that I turned and pushed my way past Zevran and headed to my guest room.


End file.
